Bound
by Mikki19
Summary: Anna-Louise McArthy was onboard the Graza with her mother when everything ended. She could have never imagined that she would soon be bound to a soul-collecting demon that treasured each scream and cry that she made.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I huffed and crossed my arms as a chill shot down my spine. I watched as my mother danced with the Captain. She told me to stay put as she would only dance once before joining me once again. My mother looked glamorous in her royal blue, strapless dress. It hugged her hips before flowing out around her legs. She always looked beautiful. Even when she had just woken from sleep, she looked beautiful. She had decided on a change and so had put her hair up to show off the pearl earrings that father had given her before he set off to work abroad. That's where we were going now. We were setting off to Italy to meet him as he had proposed a holiday before he had to return to England. Father travelled to many places as part of his job and this made it difficult for us to see him. Mother said she doesn't mind but I've heard her crying at night when she realises how often she doesn't see the man that she loves. I turned my head away from the happy couples and looked over the rail. The deep, blue sea crashed against the boat like it was trying to join us. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as a sharp gust of wind messed with my hair. Mother had insisted that I should wear my hair down as it looked particularly soft tonight. My dark, brown hair was a complete contrast to the pale, yellow dress I was wearing. The dress had two straps that tied behind my neck and a white strip of silk around my waist that seemed to enhance my slim figure. The dress came down to my knees so I wore some skin coloured tights to try and prevent myself from becoming too cold. My matching shoes glistened under the lights that were hung up around the dance floor and I smiled as the small glitter particles shined. A hand touched my shoulder and I recognised my mother's lace, white glove. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I just can't wait to see your father. It seems like years since we were last together as a family." My mother sighed and fiddled with one of her earrings.

"Stop." I took her hand away from the pearl and held it firmly. "We will be fine and one day we shall not have to worry about the next time he will be home as father will be right there with us. This won't last forever."

"I know. Joe means everything to me, apart from you, of course."

"Perhaps we should eat now?"

"No. I'm not hungry yet and I'm not letting you go off on your own."

"I'm 16, not 12."

"Yes, but these people are strangers and I don't trust them."

"Yes, you don't trust them so you were just abandoning your daughter to dance with a stranger. That makes perfect sense."

"Enough cheek." She smiled and linked her arm around my left. "Let's go say hello to the man that they rescued. I hear he's quite charming."

"I've already met him."

"What?" She stopped in her steps and looked at me confused.

"I felt sick last night and so came up here to get some fresh air. He, his name is Jack by the way, appeared a few moments later and we introduced ourselves before I came back into the cabin."

"Well, thank you for telling me." She started walking with me once more.

"He is very charming." I sighed before letting her pull me over to him. Jack smiled a little as he saw us come closer.

"Hello, Miss. McArthy."

"Hello, Mr. Ferriman."

"I insist that you call me Jack."

"Then you must call me Anna-Louise." I smiled before feeling mother's tug on my arm. "This is my mother, Melinda."

"Hello, Melinda." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. A blush rose in her cheeks and she nodded her head.

"Hello, Mr. Ferriman."

"Please, just Jack." Mother nodded and put her hand back by her side. "Are you enjoying your night?"

"Indeed. In fact, Anna has been dying to get on the dance floor all night. Unfortunately, no gentleman has asked her yet." She hinted to him

"Mum." I hissed at her as I saw Jack smirk. "It's fine. I was just going to speak to Katie actually." Jack stepped in front of me and stopped me from leaving.

"Dance with me?" Although it was a question, I felt like he was telling me rather than asking for my permission.

"Okay." I relented and allowed him to move me towards the other couples. Jack put his left hand on my hip and grasped my left hand with his right. His skin wasn't soft but I wouldn't have called it rough either.

"So, are you _really _enjoying your evening?"

"It's been… interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, my mother and I are going to join my father in Italy and for once she actually looks happy and comfortable instead of upset over the fact that my father isn't around."

"So, she loves him very much?"

"Yes, she does."

"Is there anyone waiting for you once you get off the ship? Anyone apart from your father, I mean?"

"No. I only socialise with those that my father thinks are worthy and believe me when I say that there aren't many that my father approves of." Jack twirled me around and smiled.

"Are you not engaged? Your father sounds like someone that would be planning that already."

"He has talked about it but I think he is more bothered about his work at the moment. Between you and me, I don't mind if I'm not engaged for another few years yet. What about you?"

"No. No girlfriend or fiancée. I've never found the right person that I want to be bound to."

"Bound? You make it sound like something bad. Do you not want someone to love you until the end of time?"

"I see you want a fairytale life. Let me tell you something." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I don't believe in love. It has never shown itself to me, so I don't believe it exists. You may think that your dream of never-ending love will come true but everything is temporary, even the strongest of feelings don't last forever." Jack looked at me as though he wanted a reply.

"How can you not believe in love? You were created because two people loved each other. Did your mother and father not show you love?" I felt his grip on my hip tighten for a few seconds before loosening.

"As I said, love has never presented itself to me."

"How old are you, Jack?"

"How old are you, Anna?"

"You should never ask a woman how old she is." I recited what my mother said to many gentlemen that dared ask her age.

"Well, if I guess, will you tell me?" I nodded slowly.

"I think that you are older than 15 but younger than 18. 17, perhaps?"

"Close enough. I'm 16 and getting older by the minute. Now, how old are you?"

"I forget sometimes but I look 25 so I will say that I am 25."

"How can you forget? That was cheating." I pouted at him.

"Well, I don't wish to remember. I just live each day as it comes and I plan to enjoy the rest of tonight so less talking and more dancing."

"Fine." He laughed a little before twirling me again. I saw Katie sat on her own and suddenly felt guilty. I had promised her that I would be with her for a while tonight and I hadn't even looked in her direction yet. Katie was the only other child on board the ship and we had connected straight away. She told me that tonight she would wear a dress that her mother made and that I should come see it as the design was beautiful.

"Anna?" I turned my head back to Jack.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I glanced back at Katie and saw one of the crewmen fiddling with something in his hands

"You drifted off a little."

"I was just thinking." He nodded and I swear he was moving me away from Katie as soon I couldn't see her as more couples surrounded us. "I think I should go." I suddenly felt uncomfortable as I couldn't see anyone that I knew.

"Why? I thought we were having a good time?"

"We are but I need to see my mother. We haven't eaten yet and I'm sure she will be hungry by now."

"If I were you I wouldn't taste the food tonight. There is a new cook as the other one… had an unfortunate accident and from what I've heard, he isn't that good of a chef."

"Well, we shall wait and see." We stopped dancing as Francesca's voice drifted away.

"One more song?" Francesca soon started back up singing. Her voice seemed to have a lot more life in it tonight. She never sounded that happy from what I had heard.

"No, not tonight, Jack."

"Very well. Have a good night, Anna, and remember what I said about the food." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly before leaving me amongst the sea of people. After a small struggle I stumbled out of the group of couples and straightened out my dress. Katie was still sat there on her own. She was watching the other people dancing with a frown on her face. I made my way over to her and smiled.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"How can I do that? Move over." She moved across her seat with a small smile and let me sit next to her. "I like your dress."

"Thank you. I think it's the best dress my mother has ever made."

"Speaking of mothers, have you seen mine?"

"She left a few moments ago with one of the ship's crewmen. Something about joining him for dinner."

"Great. I suppose I won't be eating tonight then."

"I haven't either. Maybe we can go down later.

"Yes, sneak into the kitchen and raid the cupboards." Katie giggled and nodded.

"It sounds like a plan." Suddenly a rush pain shot through my skull and I held my face in my hands to try and stop myself from crying out. "Are you well?"

"I don't know." I flinched as a whistling sound filled my ears. "I think I need to go."

"Let me come with you." Katie stood up with me and looked at me worried.

"No, you enjoy your night."

"I shall be fine."

"Allow me to escort you." I looked up and saw one of the crewmen that was with Katie earlier. He held out his arm and I grabbed it as a sudden rush of dizziness filled me.

"What's happening to me?" I muttered.

"I shall see you in the morning." Katie whispered before giving me a hug. I patted her back gently before allowing the man pull me away. He helped me down the steps and smiled reassuringly.

"My name is Michael."

"I'm Anna." I whimpered a little as the pain seemed to move down the rest of my body.

"That's a beautiful dress." He said while helping me past the dining room.

"Thank you." I hissed as pain shot through my skull once more. It seemed to take ages before we reached the cabin. I fumbled with the lock on the door and was surprised to see that it was already open. The door opened slowly and I saw my mother lying on her bed with a flannel against her forehead. I walked over to her and felt Michael follow me.

"What's wrong?" I knelt down beside her so that I didn't collapse on the floor.

"I think the food was off or something." Yeah, or something. Jack had warned me about the food and now my mother was ill. There's definitely something off but I don't think it was the soup. "Why are you back?"

"I felt unwell." I turned around and looked at Michael. "Thank you for bringing me back"

"I will check on you later." He nodded before leaving the cabin.

"So, did you enjoy your dance?"

/

AN: It's an old-ish film so I will only continue this if I get enough reviews (3 or more) as I don't wanna update someone that no one is reading, apart from me.

This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I'm sorry if there are any errors as I should really be revising instead of writing =)

Sorry about the summary - didn't really know what to put to be honest.

Have a good Christmas! x


	2. Chapter 2

With a groan, I lifted my head and blinked a few times. My vision cleared and I nearly choked on an overwhelming smell that I couldn't put my finger on. I stood slowly and raked my fingers through my hair. I had fallen unconscious from the pain after a while, pain which seemed to have disappeared now. Before I collapsed I had wetted my mother's flannel and placed it back on her forehead so that she could hopefully get some sleep. I turned around slowly and froze in place. She was lying on her stomach but there was some kind of white foam near her face. I reached out to her and shook her shoulder. "Mother?" I received no answer so I moved the hair from her face. A scream left my lips before I could stop it. Her eyes were wide open and the white foam had filled her mouth. "Mum?" I quickly moved her from the bed and shook her. She was so cold. I need help! I pulled open the cabin door and nearly threw up at the sight that was before me. There was blood splattered on the walls, bodies were strewn across the floors and there nothing but silence. It was like a scene that I had imagined after reading one of mother's few horror books. I ran back to my mother and shook her one last time. "Dead." I whispered while choking back a sob. "What am I going to do?" I was alone on a ship and from what I could tell, there was a number of murderers onboard too. Alone. Solo. Katie! "Oh god! Katie!" I screamed while tears ran down my cheeks. Without a second glance at my mother's body, I ran out of the cabin and down the hallway to where Katie was sleeping. I had to walk over countless bodies to get to the cabin and was nearly sick when my shoes became stained in the blood of the dead.

"Help." I heard a gasp from behind me and turned in time to see a man's head slump on to the floor. A pool of blood surrounded him and it stained his shirt from the obvious slit across his throat.

"Katie?" I whispered. I received no answer so I slowly kicked the door open. The room was a mess but there was no blood. Perhaps she had survived and was hiding somewhere. I froze as a creaking sound came from behind me. I turned quickly and was faced with nothing but her wardrobe. One of the doors seemed to be open a little and I could see some white material trapped in the door. "Katie?" My hands shook as I gripped the handles. With a deep breath I opened the door and collapsed onto the floor with fresh tears pouring down my cheeks. "No!" I screamed as Katie's body swung from the rope that she had been hanged with. Her face was peaceful but the angry red marks around her neck told me that she had put up a struggle. There were small purple marks on her arms and her once clean shoes were now scuffed. Someone help me, please! I wanted to scream but no sound was made as my body shook with shock. There has to be someone! I began to run. I ran into the dining room but didn't stop as I saw more bodies scattered across the floor like abandoned belongings.

"Mary…" A man with white froth coming from his mouth seemed to reach out to me before he succumbed to the poison that the food had obviously been laced with.

My vision became blurred from the amount of tears that were running down my face. A scream left my lips as I was pulled to the floor. A hand gripped my leg and I turned my face to see a woman gasping and reaching for me. Without a second thought I got onto my knees and held her hand. She was just as scared as I was, if not more. There was blood gushing from her right side and from the coldness of her skin, I knew she didn't have long left.

"Ferriman." She gasped as blood filled her mouth.

"What?"

"The gold. They killed… for the gold."

"Don't speak." I nodded at her and watched as her head slowly lolled to the side and her hand went still.

"Gold…" She breathed one last time before her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." Once again I picked up running but skidded to a halt as I got closer to the cargo hold. I heard a load of gunshots and then nothing. Quietly I made my way to the open door and looked inside. I gasped as Francesca shot one of the officers in the skull and turned around to me. My body ignored my head and I was soon stood in the middle of the doorway. She grinned before aiming the still smoking gun at me.

"Stop!" A confused expression filled her features as a man stepped out of the shadows. Francesca dropped the gun and put her hands behind her. The man kept his back to me and embraced Francesca. They kissed for a while before he stepped back. Once again Francesca looked confused and shook her head slowly. A small clang made us both look up to the left and a hook suddenly swung from the ceiling. My stomach turned as the hook embedded itself into Francesca's cheek and lifted her off her feet. Her blood splattered the floor and her body convulsed. Soon she went still and her eyes glazed over. The man quickly pulled off her glove and gripped her hand in a vice grip. There was a small sizzle before he pulled away and I saw that a hook was now burnt into her hand. A gasp left my lips and the man froze as though he had forgotten that I was there. He turned on his feet and looked at me with a smile.

"Jack…" I muttered before everything turned black once more.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I realised that I screwed up a little with them going to Italy since the ship itself set sail from Italy and it was in fact going to NY (Katie said she was going to meet her parents, so I guess it was going to NY). So, sorry for that but you may have not even noticed.<p>

So, what'd you think to this chapter? Review, please!

Thank you to the first person that reviewed - I've forgot your name, sorry x


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

AN: So, a note at the beginning of the story for a change as it contains a small warning that will be important.

Thank you so much for you reviews! They mean a lot since this is an old movie and I doubt that many people check it. I hope I carry on pleasing you all! X

_**Reply to MacbethWannabe**_: As much as I would like to write Jack into a romance story… I don't think it will happen. I've liked reading some romance stories (even some that have Voldemort as caring) but I'm going to stay true to the way he's portrayed and I can tell you now that he will not fall in love with Anna-Louise. Yes, he's incredibly sexy but he's also a soul collecting demon that murders people in the most gruesome ways ever. The only way I would write Jack as loving would possibly be before he became what he is now. Perhaps love gone wrong made him sin and turn into a demon? I'm not sure but Jack is a demon and so the only thing he may be towards Anna-Louise is possessive. The closest thing to love would perhaps be Stockholm Syndrome or Anna-Louise seeing Jack as her 'protector' since he will soon become everything she knows.

WARNING: There's going to be some sensitive subjects and quite a lot of violence so turn away now if you get offended by that type of thing.

Last note, does anyone watch Supernatural that is reading this? I have a plot change that may interest you so please review and get back to me on that. J

/

I woke up feeling drowsy and confused. It was so quiet and the stench of blood had disappeared. "Mum?" Maybe it had been a dream… a very weird and realistic dream that had shaken me to my very core. "Mum?" I called once more. Still no answer. I carefully got off the bed and looked around. It was our cabin and my mother's body had gone. Perhaps I had been dreaming.

"Anna." Gasping I turned and saw Jack stood behind me.

"Where did you come from?" He wasn't there before, I'm sure he wasn't.

"I've been here this whole time, Anna. I've been waiting for you to wake up." He wasn't wearing his suit anymore. He was back wearing the clothes that we had found him in. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"Did you… It's nothing. I'm being silly."

"Perhaps you are…" He stepped closer to me so I automatically moved backwards. "What is it? Bad dream?" I dropped to the floor and screamed as flashing images appeared in my head. So much pain. So much blood. Death.

"Stop!" I cried as tears poured down my cheeks.

"You should have just stayed in your room. I gave you that headache for a reason." His hand stroked the top of my head as I sat at his feet.

"What? I don't understand." I must have looked so pitiful. I was kneeling on the floor while gasping for breath. My tears had stopped but sobs were threatening to tear through my body.

"Anna…" He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to my feet. "You're so naïve. That's what I like about you."

"I'm not naïve! Let me go!" I struggled in his grasp for a few minutes before stopping as I realised that I wasn't going anywhere.

"That headache was only to keep you out of my way so that I could get rid of all the parasites that wanted to take the gold for themselves. People are so selfish. You humans are like vultures once there's something for you to gain. That's why it was so easy to make them sin. As soon as the first drop of blood was spilt, they were all mine."

"My mother? Katie? What did they do?" I screamed and started to struggle again.

"Your mother was a gold digging whore. Do you know how many lovers she had? She wasn't the caring wife that you thought she was. Katie… she was just… on the wrong boat."

"My mother was a good woman who loved her family!"

"Ha! She really did blind you and your father, didn't she?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Remember when we first met? You didn't even glance at the gold. Your eyes were always on me." Jack smirked and threw me on to my bed. "Your gaze never drifted until Katie pulled you away." He slowly sat on the edge of the bed. His back faced me but his right hand was wrapped around my left ankle. I tried to move his hand but his grip only tightened until I stopped moving. I sat against the cabin wall and gave one last kick before giving up. "Out of all the people on this ship… you were the only one to not notice the gold until Katie drew you near to it."

"She was so excited." I muttered and smiled slightly. "She was so curious."

"Too curious. You turned back to look at me before leaving the top deck. The innocence in your eyes was so amazing. I've been around for quite a while but you are the most innocent creature that I've ever seen." He pulled my leg until I was sat next to him.

"What are you? Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm… unique. I collect things."

"What kind of things?"

"Powerful things."

"You're crazy."

"No. I'm just not like you." He stood and faced me. He caressed my cheek and smirked. "Let me show you." Suddenly I was in the air and slammed into the door. I held my back and whimpered as pain shot through my spine. I looked up at Jack with tears in my eyes as he made his way over to me.

"Get away." I tried to get up but the pain in my back stopped me from moving.

"Let me help you." My body froze as Jack's hand touched my back. A warm sensation spread through my body as he stroked my back. "Stand." I was shocked to find that my back no longer hurt as I pushed myself up.

"What? How could…" I trailed off as confusion filled my head. That's impossible. I must be dreaming.

"Sssh." Jack shushed me and came closer. He gripped my arms and rested his head on top of mine. "Let me show you something." I flinched as I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. The sensation disappeared almost as quickly as it began and I pulled away. A gasp left my lips before I could stop it. I looked around in shock. We were in Katie's room. Nothing had changed. Everything was as she left it.

"Don't even try to explain how we got in here… but why are we here?"

"I need to show you something. I already told you that." Jack moved over to the wardrobe and held the handles on the door.

"Don't! I don't want to see her like that again." Jack nodded and smirked.

"Katie." He whispered.

"What are you playi-" I froze in place as Katie appeared before us.

"Anna." Katie had tears glistening in her eyes and she was shaking her head.

"What is this? Are you putting this in my head?" I turned to Jack in disbelief.

"No, she's what you humans call a ghost. She's here but she's dead. As long as this boat stays afloat, we will all be one big happy family."

"So, my mother...?"

"Yes. She's here. I've kept her hidden from you though. I don't want her to see you so quickly. Besides, you girls need some time to talk." He disappeared in a flash and Katie immediately ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried into my chest.

"Katie, what's happening?" I asked her as if she had the answer to my question.

"I don't know. I just want my mother." Soon tears were pouring down my cheeks as I thought about not seeing my father again.

I was trapped.

I wasn't even dead and I was trapped on a boat with someone who isn't even human.

Help me…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I'd been sat on Katie's bed for hours. My stomach had started growling from lack of food and Jack was pacing the room trying to get a reaction out of me. I didn't know what he had planned but he was muttering to himself and glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Speak before you end up like everyone else!"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. I slowly got to my feet and faced him. "What do you want from me? Why don't you just finish me off?" I choked back a sob and fell to the ground.

"You are going to be… perfect. You are so weak, but I can make you strong." Jack stood in front of me as I looked at the floor. "You could be brilliant. All of that anger that you have locked away is a magnificent weapon. You just need to know how to use it to your advantage."

"Shut up. I'm not angry."

"Of course you are! Your father was hardly ever there. Your mother was there but pined after your father like a little puppy. You were never given the attention that you deserved."

"I can change that. I will never ignore you." He hooked his hands under my arms and pulled me to my feet. "One more day. One more day and you will be perfect. You just need to be left to think about everything for one more day and then you will break. Once you break you will be reborn. I will remodel you into the _perfect_ _little girl._"

"What do you mean?" I completely confused now. He was making no sense.

"I'll put it in simple terms for you. I will kill you and tear your damaged, little soul into different pieces. Then you will be like me… well, no power or strength for you, unless you ask me _nicely_, but you'll be with me forever and that's the main thing. I am going to show you how anger can be a good thing. You will help me collect souls and I will help you become invincible."

"No one's invincible. It's a dream for those that are weak and fear death."

"Do you fear death?"

"No. I fear pain and torture, but death is a silent retreat and a place of escape. I will welcome it now."

"You can say that all you want… but death will be no paradise for you or the rest of these souls on this goddamn ship."

"You will lose. I won't let you take the innocent people on board this ship."

"Innocent? Ha! The only innocent _person_ is Katie. She's the only one that I cannot brand. Katie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone else? They deserve their fates. Even your mother."

"I don't believe that my mother has done something that bad that she deserves eternal punishment."

"Well, your mother is a murderer and a cheat. When you were 3 she got drunk and took painkillers to get rid of her unborn child and she repeated that only a couple of years later when she found out that she was once again with child. The reason she did that was because she had slept around and didn't who the father was to either child."

"No, she wouldn't do that." Tears began to build up in my eyes as I thought about what Jack was saying. "I don't believe you."

"I really don't care. Just wipe your cheeks, sit on the bed like a good girl and shut up. You will never leave me and you will not do anything against me. You're too weak to even try it." He ended with a laugh. "Enjoy your last night of being alive."

/

AN: A filler chapter since I haven't updated in a while. I will be having some jumps in time but that's only because I don't want to drag everything out since I will be writing about when Epps comes aboard the ship.

Thanks to my readers who have reviewed! x


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"It will be okay."

"Everything will be fine."

"You'll just be like us."

"We can help each other."

I was sick of hearing how everything would be fine. It won't be fine. I will be trapped… Bound.

"Don't be frightened. One moment of pain and then its over."

"How can you say that?" I shouted in anger. Katie and the other souls looked at me in shock. "You got your head sliced off. You didn't know what hit you! It was sudden. There was no build up to it. You can't tell me that Jack will make it that easy for me! He will wait for me to break."

"Forgive me." Was all she said before disappearing. I had spoken to the ghosts for a few hours while the minutes counted down until I was going to die.

"She didn't mean to anger you. We only mean to help you."

"Well, you can't. My mother hasn't even shown herself to me. Does she not care?"

"She has been banned from speaking with you until you are dead. Jack has prevented her from being with you in case she does something to help you."

"Why? What can she do to help me?"

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." Katie reassured me and put her hand in mine.

"Always?" I smiled a little at the thought of having a friend to support me. I fiddled with the end of my now frayed, yellow dress. "I need some new clothes."

"I think it adds to the look." Katie whispered in reply.

"Thanks…" We both giggled before everything went silent. There was no sound.

"What's happening?" We could usually hear the ghosts moaning or complaining and the sea could be heard as it hit the ship. But there was nothing.

"I don't know."

"Hello girls." My head snapped to the left as Jack appeared beside us. "Leave." Katie's hand soon disappeared from mine and I was left alone with Jack.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully.

"Here." Jack dropped a white bag on the floor beside me. "Put it on, now." I slowly slipped my hands into the bag and pulled out the black material. It was a silk, black dress with thin straps. I don't even think it was a dress. I stood up and held it against me. It reached a few inches above my knees.

"It's a bit short." I commented.

"Yes, it's meant to be. You should look quite… different."

"I will look like a whore."

"But you'll be my whore." He said with a smirk.

"How charming…" I replied in disgust. "Don't women wear items like this to bed when they wish to impress their lovers?"

"Some do. Some don't. I think you will look perfect in it though."

"I may even add a bit of class to this flimsy fabric."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. Hurry up."

"How am I to die?" I asked while placing the new _dress_ on the bed beside me.

"If I told you… I'd have to kill you." He laughed to himself. "Put it on." The humour left his voice and he looked at me blankly.

"Will you not even leave the room?"

"You have two minutes." He disappeared just as quickly as he had shown himself. I wonder if he can make himself invisible and is in fact watching me right now… Perhaps I shall have to ask him. I carefully unzipped my yellow dress and let it fall to my feet. With a sigh I picked up the black dress and stepped into it before moving it up my body. The silk hugged my figure as I moved the straps over my shoulders.

"Definitely not a dress." I muttered as the material did little to hide my developing curves.

"Lovely." I froze as Jack's breath tickled my ear. He slowly took my right hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Give me a twirl." With a frown I slowly moved in a circle before stopping in front of him. "You look bored."

"I am tired. I wish that you would get on with what you have planned."

"I will. Stop wishing your life away so quickly."

"Are you upset that I am not begging for you to stop this? That I am not getting on my knees and asking for you to spare me?"

"No. At first I thought that you would annoy me with tears and screams but now you are making it much more fun. You haven't broken yet so it will make the coming hours that much more enjoyable."

"I'm glad that you aren't disappointed." I sneered before stepping backwards. "May I go to the top deck? Enjoy my last few moments while staring at the sea and wishing that I hadn't agreed to come on this voyage?"

"Fine. You have an hour." I nodded before walking past him and opening the door. "Oh and Anna…" I didn't turn but I paused in the hallway. "Don't stray too far." I rolled my eyes before carrying on down the hallway. My shoes clicked against the shiny floor and I grimaced as the dress rode up my legs each time I moved.

"Katie?" I called out once reaching the top deck. In an instant the small girl stood in front of me with tearful eyes. "Don't cry for me, please."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Tell me about your mother. I need a distraction." I leant against the rail and breathed in the salty air. The sea was dark and angry as it crashed against the ship.

"My mother was called Sarah. She stayed at home with me but her hobby was dressmaking. My mother is one of the most beautiful women that I've laid my eyes upon."

"She sounds lovely." A small smile was given in reply.

"My mother taught me how to play piano and how to appreciate the smaller things. My family may have had more than others but my mother always told me to never let that get to my head. She said that everything can change within a second."

"My mother told me to appreciate what we had but always strive to find something bigger and better. She didn't understand what little things mattered. Over the last few hours I've realised that she wasn't as perfect as I once thought. My father was the one that truly knew what I loved and what I didn't. My mother would force me to practice dancing while my father allowed me to read in a quiet corner for a few hours and escape the real world. I always thought my father was cruel with how he kept me from forming friendship circles, he only wished for me to associate with those he deemed worthy and there were very few, but now I realise that he was protecting me."

"He sounds like a great man."

"He is." We both smiled and stared at the ocean.

"Can you swim?"

"A little. Not enough to make a great escape though." I had just started to learn. I may have learnt sooner but my mother said that it wasn't proper for me to do such a thing so it took a while for me and father to persuade her that it would be an important skill.

"I was beginning to learn. My father was proud as I was getting better by the day. I suppose that it was all in vain now."

"Don't say that. The moment you start to give in is the moment that you will lose what little control you have now. You may not think it but you are lucky that you have no sins that keep you branded to Jack. Katie, many souls upon this ship would wish to be in your position. You have much more freedom than they do. You need to use it your advantage."

"How?" Katie asked in confusion.

"I think that Jack has some sort of goal. He wouldn't have struck such a large vessel if he didn't have a quota to meet. Therefore, more souls shall be brought onto this ship and that will be your chance to inform them of what Jack has planned. It would take one person. One person to listen and we could all be freed… at least, you could be. I think my stay is much more permanent."

"I could do that?"

"Yes, a few words and shared secrets would allow everyone to be with their families in the afterlife. We just need the perfect moment." Katie nodded with a smile before looking over my shoulder. The smile dropped and she turned to me with a frown.

"Anna, it's time."

/

AN: Sorry for the long wait. It took me ages to plan this chapter as I began to lose inspiration and I wasn't sure how to continue.

Please review! I want your thoughts on the direction that this story has taken J

Sorry for any errors but it's late and I really wanted to get this uploaded!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_Flashback_

I wrapped the velvet shawl around my shoulders and peered around the door. I had originally come up to the top deck to get fresh air since I was feeling quite sick after dinner but then the captain and a few others had suddenly ran past me a few moments ago. From what I had heard, a man had been brought aboard the ship after being found in the water. You couldn't blame me for curiosity. There wasn't much to do on the ship apart from dancing anyway. My mother had warned me not to be nosy but I couldn't help it.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I turned to see Katie peering up at me confused. Sh! I motioned before putting her in front of me and showing her around the door. "Oh! The rumours are true then. "She gasped in shock.

"Yes. I wish I could see what he looks like." I had only seen a greenish jacket before they had all circled around him.

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"No, I don't think so." Suddenly the captain started walking towards us with a small smile on his face. We both froze as he opened the door and looked down at us.

"So curious." His smile widened. "Miss. McArthy, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes, of course."

"I want you to keep the man company while we get a room prepared and check to see whether there are any more people in the water." I nodded and waved goodbye to Katie before making my way through the doors. The other men passed me as I went towards the new arrival.

"Hello." I said as I stood in front of him. He was wearing rather plain clothes and a towel had been placed around him. He slowly looked up and stared at me for a moment. I looked at the sea as I began to feel awkward.

"Hi." He whispered back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Anna-Louise McArthy, and you?" I said in the way my mother had taught me. Always say my full name so people know exactly who you are.

"My name is Jack Ferriman."

"Are you hurt at all?" I asked as I saw Jack shake from the cool breeze. He wrapped the towel around him tighter.

"No, just cold."

"And wet." I laughed. A small smile made its way onto his face. At that moment I felt like I could stare at his smile for hours. His eyes seemed to sparkle under the moonlight and his smile made me feel warm and safe. I was happy Jack had been found. There was no one on the ship that I had connected with so fast, apart from Katie, and I liked this new sensation that had filled my body. I had had a crush before but this felt like it was more than that. It felt like fate. Like I was going to be with Jack for a very long time…

_End of flashback_

/

**Katie's p.o.v.**

Anna's screams seemed to last for hours. She had been in so much pain but I could have done nothing to help her. Jack had forbidden me from helping her. He couldn't control me so the two men that had killed me were put in charge of keeping me on the top deck. If I was human then I wouldn't have been able to hear her but her voice was so clear to me. I could feel the fear and pain radiating from her body.

'_No, stop!'_

'_Please, get off me.'_

'_Just kill me!'_

I don't know what Jack was doing to her but I know that he wasn't killing her. I could feel her heartbeat and the warmth that came from her body.

'_Shut up!'_

'_Stop moving.'_

'_Just be a good girl and it will hurt less…'_

Jack's voice was full of mirth. He found it entertaining. He found her pain to be amusing. I couldn't believe that he had no sympathy. Anna was such a nice and loving girl. She was kind to the waiters and didn't raise her voice no matter what was wrong. She didn't act like the other first-class individuals. She treated everyone the same. No one was below her. That's what I loved about her. Most of the other adults tended to leave me alone and not speak to me, but I was the first person that Anna spoke to. Her mother introduced herself to the Captain but Anna came straight over to me. 'Hello. I'm Anna." She smiled and helped me get ready for the dinner and even let me try on some of her makeup that her mother had bought her. I'd never worn makeup before. Anna giggled at how I smudged the lipstick within seconds and then helped me to apply it properly. She was a good person.

'_Jack, just let me go.'_

'_You're mine now. Your body is mine… and soon your soul will be too.'_

I think he had finished whatever he was doing. All I could hear was Anna crying. Jack seemed happy with himself as his energy filled the entire boat. There was usually a dark buzzing that filled my body whenever he was close but now it seemed to be occurring in waves. It wasn't a buzzing but more of a calm air.

'_Pretty, Anna. Those tears have ruined your beautiful face. You must stop crying. I don't want an ugly, little doll.'_

"Girl, stop listening to them." One of the men said from beside me.

"How?" I couldn't block him out. No one could.

"You need to focus. You need to learn these things. Ferriman is a private man. He wouldn't like to think that you were listening in on all of his conversations." Suddenly both men disappeared and the entire boat was silent. Anna's breaths quietened and her heartbeat slowed.

"Anna." I whispered as her heartbeat came to a steady stop. The little warmth that she gave off disappeared and now the entire ship was cold.

/

**Anna's p.o.v.**

He fastened up his trousers and looked down at my shaking body. There was no sympathy. Only disgust. I straightened out the bottom of the dress and grabbed the quilt. I made sure that it covered my entire body. I felt dirty. I felt… tainted. My bottom lip shook as I attempted to hold in my sobs. I didn't want to cry anymore. I'd done enough of that in the last two hours. Jack slowly approached me, one arm was behind his back concealing something from my view while the other hung by his side.

"I don't want you to be nervous. It won't last long."

"I'm not worried about my death. I'm worried about what will come afterwards." I held the quilt closer to my shivering body as Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Why? You'll be immortal."

"I'd be yours… forever."

"You already are mine." He sat next to me and stroked the side of my head. The object was still hidden in his right hand away from me. His fingers slowly trailed down my arm to my quilt covered leg. My body involuntarily shrank away from his touch which made him tut. "Stop that. You'll have to get used to me sooner or later. We will be together for a very long time."

"I can't wait for you to die." I said flatly. I felt like he had drained all emotion out of my body. He had taken my innocence and was about to take my life. I have nothing left to fight for.

"I know." He faked a concerned expression. "But I can't die. I'm not human."

"Will I be able to die?"

"Have you been ignoring everything I've said? You will be immortal, but powerless until I say so. Forever together. You can decide whether we shall be happy or not."

"Do you even know what happy truly means?"

"The real question is: do you?"

"Yes." _No._ My father was always away on business and I've just realised that my mother was a liar and a cheat.

"Well you can say that if it makes you feel better, but I know the truth." He patted my knee a couple of times before standing in front of me. "Time to be reborn." His right hand came from behind his back and my eyes widened at the knife in his grasp. "It'll cut through you so quickly that you'll blink and not realise that blood is pouring from your flesh."

"Sounds like a dream." A whimper left my lips as he laid me back on the bed and straddled my hips. My body shook as the memory of his earlier assault flashed before my eyes. "What are you going to do?" My lips trembled as I spoke.

"Shut your eyes. It'll be easier that way." I did as he said and silently prayed to whoever was listening. A tear rolled down my face and into my hair as the suspense got to me. His hand carefully rubbed my right side before pain erupted in my chest. My eyes snapped open and a deafening scream left my lips. I could feel warm blood gush out of the wound as black spots filled my vision. Jack's voice was distorted but he appeared to be chanting something. It felt like a thousand sharp knives were stabbing my entire body as the sharp blade carved deeper into my chest. The plain slowly faded as my body went into shock and a calm energy came over me like a blanket. I choked up blood and whimpered as a new pain filled my being. My body felt like it was on fire before it slowly gave up the fight. Jack's body became blurred as my breathing slowed. I coughed a couple of times as blood filled my throat. "Let it take you…" Darkness filled my sights as I finally stopped holding onto life. Suddenly heat filled my body and sounds of screaming attacked my senses. I hesitantly opened my eyes and was shocked to see a faded red ceiling and a light bulb flickering while swinging from side to side. I carefully pushed myself up and looked around. The walls were a grimy cream colour with a tatty, faded carpet to match. There was a door opposite me but nothing else other than the bed I was lying on. It was a brass bed with a thin mattress on top of the springs.

"Welcome, Miss McArthy. We've been expecting you." Two men in black suits appeared in front of the bed.

"Where am I"

"Where do you think?"

* * *

><p>AN: So, I'm not a fan of this chapter but it has been a while since I last updated this story.<p>

I've kinda got some writer's block going on right now for this story but I will try to update as much as possible.

Anyone reading? Care to give me some reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

The tired-looking woman sighed and swirled the red wine that was left in her glass. Her lips were stained from the dark liquid and made them appear much fuller than they really were. She rested her hand on her stomach and frowned. If only he knew… Melinda swallowed the last of the liquid and reached back over to the bottle. Another sigh filled the room as only a few drops of wine dripped into the glass. "Another one empty." She muttered to herself before trying to place both the glass and bottle onto the small table beside her. Melina winced as the glass smashed against the hardwood floor. "Damn it."

"Mum?" A small girl entered the room, her eyes were full of concern. "Are you alright?" She tried to run forward but stopped as her mother raised her hand.

"Don't come any closer. Can't you see that there is glass on the floor?" A small laugh left her lips as she slurred her words. "Such a mess." She pushed herself up from the chair and stumbled over to her 5 year old daughter. "The maids will clean it up." Melina grabbed her daughter's hand and led her down a hallway.

"Are you upset?" Melinda looked down at her daughter and shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Anna. Mother has it all under control. No unfortunate surprises will spoil our family." Melina said cryptically. Anna kept her focus on the floor and tried to think about what her mother may mean. The 5 year old was extremely confused as to what her mother had said. "Your father shall be back soon."

"Will that man be back soon too?" Melinda stopped in her tracks.

"What man?" She bent down and shook her daughter. The buzz of the alcohol seemed to have left her body in that very second.

"The man that was with you last night. The one that you said had nearly ruined everything. Did he hurt you, mum?"

"Um… no… he… um…" Melinda swallowed hard as her daughter looked at her in wonder. How could she explain it all? "That man… had… done a job for me and he… had made a mistake. He almost broke something of mine and that would have made me very upset. I had to make him understand how important it was to me and how I could never let it go. Do you understand?"

"He was fixing something…?" Anna looked confused and scrunched up her face as she tried to remember what may have been broken.

"Yes! It's nothing to worry about. Your father doesn't need to know and you don't need to think about him anymore." The girl nodded her head and tried to move away from her mother but was pulled back into place. "You do understand that nothing needs to be said, don't you, Anna? Say 'yes, mother'."

"Yes, mother. I understand." A small smile made it's way on to Melinda's face.

"Good girl. Now go to bed. It's very late." Tears filled her eyes as she watched Anna skip back to her room. Melinda clenched her stomach and let out a sob. "Why have you left me like this, Joe? It would have never happened if you hadn't left me for all this time." Melinda leant against the wall and ran a hand through her hair. She wiped away the last of her tears and took a deep breath. Her hands shook as she pulled herself off the ground and clumsily walked back into the lounge. The maid looked up from cleaning the glass off the floor and stood. She wiped her hands on her pinafore and bowed her head. "Dina, get me another bottle and a glass."

"Yes, madam." The red-haired girl curtseyed before exiting the room with her glass filled dustpan. Melinda sat back down on the padded chair and straightened out the bottom of her white dress. The maid silently entered the room and placed a full bottle of red wine and a glass on the small table. With another curtsey she exited the room and left her mistress to drink herself to sleep. Melinda's hands shook as she poured the wine into the glass. She emptied the glass in one gulp before putting it back onto her table. Melinda looked at the bottle in her left hand and raised it to her lips. Tears poured down her cheeks as she swallowed down the red liquid. A laugh left her lips as she stopped for breath.

"Oh, Joe…" She shook her head and let out a strained giggle. "You only managed to produce one child and 3 stillborns in 23 years of marriage. Yet 2 of my lovers have gotten me pregnant twice! Ha! It proves how much of a man you are. You abandon me so often and expect me to stay faithful to you… Oh, Joe… just come home. Stay with me." Her tone changed and she smiled in sadness. "2 children gone from this world because you are too selfish to love me like you used to… have you forgotten about Anna too?" She shouted and took another mouthful of wine. "I suppose you have. You have a child to carry on your blood so what use am I now? I've given you what you wanted and now I've been disposed of like an old carpet. I know Anna isn't a boy but you seem content. Your father wasn't but you seem to be. Why is that? Is she more important than me? Your father cared for me more than you ever did! Perhaps I should have married him once your old hag of a mother died! Imagine that! I would have been treated a lot better." She touched the diamond necklace around her neck and swallowed more of the liquid. "I suppose I should be grateful though." Melinda's words slurred even more now. The wine had gotten to her head. "I can't believe that I'm saying all this. I could never say it to your face." Her grip slipped from the bottle and once again glass crashed against the floor. "I could never say anything…" Melinda's eyes slowly began to flutter shut. "…because you never listened…" Her breathing slowed and Melinda drifted into a deep sleep. Her dreams were filled with guilt and sadness. Her dreams were always filled with sadness. Sadness caused by the lack of attention from her husband and how she had failed her daughter as a mother. Melinda silently prayed for tomorrow to be a better day... although it never was... not for her.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

This is just a filler to show that I am not dead.

This is a look at how Anna's mother acted behind her daughter's back. If you couldn't guess then she had recently aborted her illegitimate child and was trying to hide it from Anna.

Please review and help me get my inspiration back! I'm struggling on the next chapter so it may be a while before I upload it as I'm struggling to get all of the emotion into my writing. I hope that this chapter does spark something within you as I tried hard to make it so that you could feel what Melinda was going through and the guilt she felt at what she had been doing.

Sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm writing this quite late at night! Let me know if there are errors!

Thanks to all of you that reviewed last time!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As I was led through what seemed to be hundreds of dark hallways, I began to notice how different I felt. I didn't feel… real. I felt like I was merely floating… like a ghost. I had no emotions and no thoughts. I felt empty.

"Haven't you noticed?" One of the men looked down at me with his eyebrows raised. I didn't reply so he carried on speaking. "The screams. They are getting louder."

"So?" I didn't want to know why the moans of pain and screams of mercy were increasing in volume. I just wanted to leave.

"So… it means that we are getting closer to the Earth's surface. You see, Hell has many different sections. It's not just one big torture chamber. It's a lot more complex than you humans think. The higher levels are for the greedy, little souls that are being punished, while further down is for the demons… I suppose you could call them offices."

"Offices?"

"Yes. Hell is like a business. Low ranking demons have the jobs of cleaning up after the middle ranking demons have finished torturing the worthless humans and the high ranking demons dispatch everyone else either to a torture chamber or to go topside."

"Is Jack a demon?"

"Yes, he's not at the top of the food chain but he's close. He's quite important but not important enough to work for himself. He's employed by one of the top soul collectors we've ever seen."

"There are more like Jack?"

"Yes, plenty more… not that many like to be in the open though." The men stopped in front of an odd metal door. Foreign words and strange symbols were etched into the door's surface.

"Here's your stop. Jack will collect you shortly." A scream left my lips as I was thrown forward. I landed on my knees and winced as they made contact with the cold floor. The door slammed shut behind me and I was left in darkness. I didn't dare move as hissing filled the chamber. I placed my hands over my ears to try and block out the hissing but it only seemed to amplify them.

"Shut up!" I shouted as whispers filled my head and sweat developed on my forehead. It felt like a fever had washed over me within seconds. I couldn't help but fall back onto the floor as my limbs felt weighed down. What was this? What was happening to me? The heat increased as voices began to shout at me. "Stop…" I shook my head from side to side in protest as something began to push on my chest.

"Anna." I tried to find who was calling my name but I saw no one.

"Anna." The voice was more persistent.

"Anna."

"Help…" I said weakly as a small ball of light appeared above my head.

"Anna." My body felt like it was being lifted as my eyes began to close.

"Anna." My eyes snapped open and Jack's irritated face filled my vision. His eyes bore into me as his hands released my shoulders. "Finally… I thought I'd lost you completely."

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"Welcome back to the voyage of a lifetime." Jack said sarcastically.

"We're on the ship?"

"Yes."

"Great…" I let my head fall backwards and noticed that I was in my cabin once again.

"Katie has been waiting for you. She—"

"I don't want to know." I cut him off and rested my chin on my knees. It was harsh but I was dead. I was trapped. I didn't want to see anyone. I couldn't act like everything was okay… I refuse to act like this was normal!

"Why?"

"I just can't see her. Not right now."

"Don't tell me that I've ruined your _only_ friendship…?" Could he look anymore smug? "How do you feel?" He asked suddenly.

"Empty. Tainted. Frozen… like I'm a marble statue just for you to keep."

"Your emotions will return to you shortly. Your soul is still piecing itself back together."

"I don't want to get used to it!" I screamed at him and moved off the bed.

"Tough." His answers were really beginning to—"Angry, aren't you? That's good."

"Why is it good?" I stood up to him and glared into his eyes.

"The more emotions you feel, the more powerful you will be. You just need to know how to use these new powers properly." He almost sounded excited.

"I don't want to know how to use these powers properly! I want to be in peace!"

"You'll never be in peace. Heaven won't exist for you." He replied shortly. The slap resounded off the walls of the cabin. "Bad move." Before I could blink, Jack had pushed me against the wall with his hands around my throat. "Just because you are already dead doesn't mean that I can't inflict more pain on you. I can make you reach new levels of fear and hurt."

"Let me go!" I tried to push his hands off me but all he did was laugh.

"Oh, when will you learn? We play by my rules, not yours." He whispered against my lips.

"Let me go." My voice was shaky as his body pressed against mine.

"Your emotions are returning faster than I thought they would."

"Leave me alone." I whimpered as his hands gripped my face. "Please…"

"Please?" He mocked me with a grin on his face. "Why? You are mine. You should get used to it!"

"I-I-I know that but that doesn't mean that I can get over everything you've done to me!"

"Aw… Poor Anna…" The sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss. "I've done a lot worse to others… Want to find out how mean I can be?" My eyes widened and I shook my head immediately. How much worse could he get? "Good." His hands slid to my shoulders and he cocked his head to the wide. "I think my little doll is looking ugly."

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to anger him anymore. I had no fight left.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change how disgusting you look right now. You may be dead but that doesn't mean that you can't get dirty… Go into the bathroom and wash away your tears while I get you something to change into." In a flash he disappeared from in front of me and I was left alone in the cabin. I let out a shaky breath and slowly slid down the wall.

"Mum… I forgive you. Please come to me… I need you." My vision became blurry as more tears poured down my cheeks.

"Mum!"

"Help me!"

"Help…"

"Please…"

"I want to go home…"

"Anna. I'm so sorry." I looked up and bit back a sob.

"Help…"

/

AN:

So, I've spent a while on this chapter as I wanted to try and get as much emotion into it as possible. I hope that I have managed to make you feel Anna's fear and anxiety… let me know?

A BIG thanks to supersmashkingdomhearts1999 who gave me an AMAZING review! I mean… Wow! I loved reading every bit of it and I think I re-read it twice hehe

More reviews like that? Maybe?

Any guesses on who presented themselves to Anna?

Thanks for reading x


	9. Chapter 9

I kept my eyes shut as my mother carefully washed my face. She was sobbing as she did so. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I know." I wanted her to hold me and whisper that everything was going to be alright but I couldn't kid myself any longer. My mother had lied to me and my father for years and now I was trapped on a ghost ship. I had no future. Nothing to look forward to... not anymore

"I never meant to hurt you or your father. I was… ill. Yeah, that's it! I was sick. I couldn't control myself. I-"

"Just stop." I was sick of hearing excuses. At first I was relieved to see my mother but after a while I got bored of listening to her apologise and look for sympathy. "You betrayed your family. You weren't sick, you were selfish. You aren't the woman that I thought I knew." She nodded her head and dried my face with a towel.

"There. Now, no more tears." Mother's face dried instantly as if she'd never been crying at all.

"You should go. Jack will be back soon and I don't want you to see him. I may be angry with you, but I don't want you hurt."

"I'm not leaving you, sweetie."

"You can't protect me. I don't want **you** to protect me." A chill ran down my spine as I felt Jack's presence come closer. "Just leave." I sighed as she shook her head and stayed next to me.

"Well, isn't this a sight. The whore has shown her face." Jack's smirk burned into me as he nodded his head. "Like mother, like daughter, right, Anna?"

"Shut -" My mother's words were stopped by Jack's hand wrapped around her throat.

"She is a whore… she's my whore. Don't you understand that?"

"Stop…" I choked on my sob as he continued to hurt my mother. "Please, Jack… I don't want any more pain." In an instant he released my mother's spirit and clicked his fingers. I watched her disappear before turning my attention back to the demon in front of me.

"You look much better without those tears staining your face."

"Thank you…" I muttered with a sigh.

"Don't look so upset… you have a whole ship to yourself now! You'll be like a little princess."

"A little **dead** princess." I said with a glare. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"It doesn't mean that you can't have everything you've ever wanted. Just be a good girl and you will be rewarded."

"You make it sound so nice… I just want to be in peace. I want to forget all about this and move on."

"Not gonna happen. Anyway, let's change the subject to something a little more interesting. What are you going to do to help me?"

"Help you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I need more souls before I can send this ship on its way to hell. So, are you going to be obedient and come with me or do I need to keep you here?"

"I'm not helping you kill more people!" I screamed in anger. Instantly his eyes changed and he breathed in deeply. I barely had chance to blink before his hand wrapped around my throat and he held me against the wall. His fingers didn't tighten but he lifted me up so that my feet were dangling in mid-air. Jack didn't stop moving me up the wall until our noses were level. His cold forehead pressed against mine and his eyes pierced my very core.

"I'm sick of you being such a whiny fucking whore." My eyes widened as the words were spat from his lips. I had never heard such language be thrown about in such an open way. I had once caught my father swearing as a business partner tried to wrangle his way out of a business deal but he had immediately apologised to me and promised to never use such words again. "Oh, don't look so innocent. You are no longer innocent."

"Thanks to you." I whimpered pitifully. I kicked my legs but the hits that I managed to land on his shins did nothing but make his jaw clench.

"Yes, thanks to me… want a reminder?" I shook my head immediately. I would never wish to go through that again. I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy. "Or perhaps I could get a few of the waiters to find little Katie and we can have ourselves a little show? Would you like that?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"I never said that I would be touching her… I'm sure that the men would appreciate the sweet little gift though."

"Please, Jack… I'm sorry." I felt weaker than ever as he leered at me.

"I am sick of your worthless apologies. You anger me and expect me to do nothing?! Perhaps I should hurt you again… try and drive my point home that **I** am in charge and **you** are pathetic! You are less than nothing…"

"I know," I nodded my head and sniffed back tears. "But please don't take it out on Katie! She may be dead but she's just a child. I'll do anything…"

"Anything?" I regretted saying it as soon as it left my lips. I regretted it even more when he lowered me onto my bed and smothered my body with his. His lips softly pressed themselves against mine. "Show me how much Katie's safety means to you…" He mumbled against my neck as his hands moved to the ends of my dress. The softness of his kisses may have conveyed love but his cold eyes that glared at me shook me from that dream. My entire body froze as he began to lift up the dress.

"Stop." I pleaded and grabbed onto his wrists. He smirked in response and removed my hands from his. I felt his breath hit my neck as he stayed in this position for a moment before dipping his head once again. Another kiss landed on my throat before he slowly got up from the bed.

"Come… I have something to show you…" I hesitantly followed him as he exited the room. I sensed a smile on his face and bit my lip at thought of it. It's never good when he smiles. Many ghosts passed me as I was led through the now dusty hallways of the ship. I didn't know how long it had been but it felt like years since I had first stepped onto this ship. The spirits didn't pay me attention but they all disappeared when Jack came nearer. A confused expression grew on my face as I was lead to the laundry room. My body froze in anticipation as Jack lifted me and sat me on top of one of the washers. "Stay here." Was all he said as he reached into one of the washers.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he carried on fumbling with whatever he was trying to carefully move.

I heard him struggle with something and tried to take a peek but from this angle I could see nothing but his crouched form. Slowly a long white bundle began to appear. It gave a dull thump as he placed the object next to me. It looked like a… No, he wouldn't be that cruel… Would he? I quickly jumped off the washer and backed away from whatever was covered with the white sheet. "Where do you think you're going?" I let out a scream as my back hit Jack's chest and his arms grabbed my shoulders. He steered me back over the washers and held me there. "Lift back the sheet."

"No." I whispered as I looked at what was in front of me.

"Fine." His hand darted out and before I could stop it a sobs and screams left my mouth. I clawed at his arms and tried to get away but he merely held me there and laughed at my reaction.

"Please, Jack, let me go!" I shouted as tears flooded my vision and emptied down my cheeks. I don't know how long he had kept me there but I slowly ran out of energy and collapsed against his hard chest. He slowly turned me around and looked down at me.

"Shhh…" His left arm held me up while his right hand tilted my head to look at him. I barely blinked as his hand cupped my cheek and his lips pressed to mine. I swayed on the spot and if it wasn't for his arm then I would have fallen within seconds. "Aren't you beautiful? So peaceful and sedated…" He stroked my face before letting me crumble to the cold floor. Jack's eyes sparkled with happiness as he saw my motionless body at his feet. "I have to say that this is just perfect. Why can't you always be this serene?" His attention then move to the body on top of the washers. "I am happy that your body was renewed when you came back to me. This wound would have been hard to hide." I didn't acknowledge his teasing and just curled into a ball at his feet. He sighed before covering the body back up and shoving it back into the washer. I flinched as my cold, dead hand fell from the blanket when he was moving the body back into the drum.

"I hate you." I muttered as he slammed the door shut.

"I know." He chuckled before leaving me in the laundry room. A sob left my mouth as I shook on the floor. My eyes scrunched closed as I beat my head against the cold floor.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed in anger as the picture of my dead body flooded my mind. How could he do this to me?! How?! "God…" I choked on my tears and covered my face with my hands. "Please, make it stop…"

AN: Hey! An extra long chapter because of the extra long wait! Sorry guys but I started University in September and so stories have been on the backburner. I'm slowly getting back into it though so please don't give up on me!

So, in the next chapter I'm planning on either making it the last of it being in the past or I will be doing a time jump to make way for Epps and her crew joining the Graza. I haven't decided yet so your input would be much appreciated. Would you like to see more of the past (I do have some ideas for these kinds of chapters but they can be easily linked into present chapters as well) or would you like a flash-forward? It's up to you!

Also, I want to ask for some feedback regarding these questions:

Am I showing Anna as a believable victim or is she not acting like you thought she would?

Am I keeping Jack in character? This is my main goal throughout this fic.

Do you want to see Anna's relationship with her mother more or should the mother just stay as a supporting character every now and then?

Thanks guys!

I don't think that there are many errors but my apologies if there are.

xx


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The cold air didn't make my skin tingle.

The drizzle of rain didn't make me shiver.

The lack of sunlight didn't make me tremble.

The quietness of the sea didn't disturb me.

Everything seemed less lively. My senses were numb. I felt like stone.

"Anna?" I didn't turn to look at Katie. I couldn't look at her. I could feel her sadness but that was all. She was empty, just like me. "It'll be okay. It has to be."

"I doubt it." I replied flatly.

"Don't lose faith. Don't let him break you so easily."

"I'm dead." I turned and stared down at her. "What am I supposed to do? He shows me my decaying corpse every day and drills it into me that I'm never going to have a life. Try facing that and then tell me to keep faith in a God that has done nothing for me."

"We need to stay strong and work out a way to be free. We can't do anything else so let's at least prevent Jack from sending us all to hell."

"Don't you get it?" I grasped her chin with my hand and forced her to keep eye contact. "You can stop him once, but he will win. He is immortal. You may be able to be with your family at the end of this but I will always be trapped with him. I'm bound to him. I have no escape."

"There has to be a way…" Her eyes filled up with tears and she clung to me like a child would its mother. "Please, don't give up."

"You should leave me now, he's coming. I can feel it." It was true. What little spark was left in me began to flicker as a dark, ominous shadow seemed to be cast over my form.

"Stay strong." She whispered before fading from sight. I leant back over the rail and stared down at the calm water. I just wanted to dive in and swim away… swim away from this hell that I had been trapped in.

"Calmed down yet?" Jack rested his chin on my shoulder and his hands captured mine against the metal rail.

"Yes." I replied with a roll of my eyes. Seeing my body had frightened me to my very core but it seemed like that fright had disappeared and been replaced by a blank, empty feeling. I had never truly felt so dead as I did right at this moment.

"Good, I can only deal with your drama for so long."

"You caused it." I hissed at him in reply. I knew that I shouldn't have done such a thing but he knew exactly what would happen to me after seeing my own decomposing corpse.

"Sshh." He whispered in my ear while wrapping an arm around my waist and sliding the other into my hair. "Be a good girl… I don't want to have to punish you again."

"Get away from me." I muttered as he began to stroke my head. I wasn't an animal. I refuse to be treated like one.

"No, now, we need to talk about what's going to happen over the next few days. Some… people may join us on the ship. All I want you to do is stay out of the way and don't ruin it, do you understand?"

"You're going to kill them."

"Yes, it needs to be done. Will you keep out of sight…?" His grip tightened on my waist, he was just daring me to defy him again.

"I can't stand by and watch people be murdered." I should have said yes. A sane person would have said yes, but I couldn't just _let_ this happen to other people.

"Very well." Before I could blink we were back in my cabin and I was pinned against my wardrobe. The clothes shook on their hangers from the force that I was thrown into the hard wood. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said while tears built up in my eyes. I still felt nothing. It was like I was split from my body. I could make it react but I couldn't feel anything. The tears were building but I had no emotions behind them.

"You really need to stop being so stubborn. I thought that when you saw your body it would knock some sense in to you; instead it seems to have made you pretty dumb… Maybe I should try something else…"

"Jack, please just let me go. I can't deal with this right now."

"Is something wrong?" He asked with fake concern in his voice.

"Just stop." I murmured as a sudden tiredness came over me. My limbs felt like heavy weights and if it wasn't for Jack holding me against the wardrobe then I'm sure I would have crumbled to the floor.

"Shh… Let me help you, Anna." I slumped against his body as he hooked his hands under my arms and dragged me over to the bed. He was almost caring as he laid me down on the mattress and sat next to me. "Now, I will be gone for a few days and I will expect you to behave during that time. Any funny business and I will make you scream so loud that the demons in the pit will hear you. When I come back I won't be alone. I'm hoping for at least 6 more souls to add to the ship so I want you to stay away from them. Any contact with them and again, you will be punished. If you behave during this time then I won't forget it and I'll make sure that it's worth your while, you may even get off the ship for a while." His hand stroked my hair away from my face as he spoke. His voice gave away no emotions and he merely looked at me with a blank expression. "Now, rest yourself, I'll be back soon." I couldn't control myself and before I knew it I had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

[GS] [GS] [GS] [GS] [GS]

**This is a quick filler to show that I'm still alive, I have plans for the next chapter to be sooo much longer and better.**

**I have a proposal for everyone that reads this, I plan on updating each of my stories AT LEAST once a month. However, I will only be doing that if I get 5+ reviews on each update. Now, I'm not trying to blackmail people into reviewing or anything, it's just that I have quite a few followers and only one person reviews (If I'm lucky!). A review to a writer is like a flame to a firework. It's what makes us spark and explode with inspiration. As you all know, inspiration is what makes a good chapter. So, if you can put a small review of your thoughts then I will try to update at least once a month. Good deal? Great!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"_Mum?!" Short legs ran down a hallway as laughter filled the house. "Mum?!" The 6 year old entered the lounge with a tear streaked face as she saw her mother drinking and dancing with the numerous friends._

"_Anna, come here, darling." Her mother beckoned her over while refilling her half-empty wineglass. "What's the matter?"_

"_I had a bad dream. A monster came and took me away, it hurt daddy!"_

"_Now, don't be silly." She replied while an unknown person pinched her daughter's cheek before blowing smoke in her face. "Emma, don't do that. Anna, what did mummy tell you before you went to bed?"_

"_Don't come downstairs and call for a maid if I need anything." The girl recited the words with a frown. She just wanted her mother. She didn't want this drunken woman who stood wearing her flesh._

"_Exactly. Girl?!" A maid with mousy brown hair came forward and put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Take her to bed and make sure she stays there. This is no place for a child and if she comes back in here then I will personally blame you."_

"_Yes, madam." The maid ushered the girl out of the room and took her back to her bed. "Anna, you know that you shouldn't go down there when your mother is entertaining guests."_

"_I know, Carrie, but I had a bad dream and just wanted a hug."_

"_You know that you should have called me first. I would have helped you." The maid replied while tucking the sheets around the girl._

"_You don't understand." The 6 year old turned her back to the maid and shoved her face under the pillow. Her body shook as she quietly cried into her mattress. Carrie frowned at the sight of the poor girl._

"_I'm sorry…" She quietly exited the room and returned to the servant's quarters._

"_Did she wake again?"_

"_Yes, I'm just happy that I won't be needed until the morning now. I cannot stand to see her in such a state."_

"_One day she will be happy, I'm sure of it. She will marry a kind man and bear lots of children that will love her so much that she'll forget about the neglect she has suffered as of late."_

"_Oh, Dana, you are such a fantasist."_

* * *

><p>I had woken to the sun glaring through the cabin window and Katie watching me from the corner.<p>

"He's gone." Was all she said as I sat up. "How were you able to sleep?"

"Jack, he did something. I couldn't control it." I was dead yet he could make me sleep…? It made no sense but I was thankful as it seemed to have calmed me down. I still felt emotionless but the pointless tears had stopped pouring down my face.

"Do you know where he's gone? He just disappeared after warning us all to not harm you."

"He's gone to collect more souls." Her face dropped and I could see her bottom lip tremble at the thought of more death.

"Doesn't he have enough of us?! How many does he need?!" Katie finally cracked under the stress and started to yell in anger. "I can't do this! I just can't handle this anymore! I want to leave this ship, I just want to go home and be with my parents!" I stayed on the bed as she paced around the cabin. She needed to let this out. She needed to stop bottling her emotions inside her. "I mean, how much use can I be?! I'm a child! I can't even be marked! He has no control over me and yet he continues to keep me around. It makes no sense!"

"He enjoys breaking you down, you know that. He takes pleasure in our suffering."

"But why?!" Katie flung herself at my feet and grabbed my arms. "Why does he take pleasure in such a thing? **HOW** can he take pleasure in it?!"

"Jack isn't human. I doubt that he has ever felt any emotion other than anger or hatred. There is no point in trying to understand his twisted logic."

"That's the thing…" She buried her head in my knees and hugged my legs. "I don't want to understand, I just want to go!"

"I know, Katie… I know…"

* * *

><p>The sea had turned rough during the night and en angry wind howled in the darkness. Katie and I stayed silent as new voices echoed through the lifeless vessel. Jack had arrived about an hour ago with 6 other men. There was two young men in the group and the others appeared to be middle-aged.<p>

"Great find, Ferriman!" The others muttered in agreement as Jack continued to play his part.

"Any idea how much she's worth?" Always about the money. That's what got us into this mess in the first place!

"Come on, Katie." I grasped her hand and led her to the galley as the men's voices came closer.

"How are we going to warn them if Jack's there?" Katie lifted herself on to one of the counters whilst I kept watch from the doorway.

"He needs to be distracted."

"How?" I have no idea.

"I know." My head snapped to the left as mother appeared in the room. "If the men were to find some bodies, then they won't want to stay here. The ship hasn't been gone that long, the corpses should be identifiable."

"Who will lead them? I don't want Katie to be harmed."

"It's ok-"

"No, Katie. I'll hear of nothing that puts you in danger." She was about to protest but my glare stopped her in place.

"We can do it, darling." I looked to my mother. "I can appear and disappear at will. I can lead them to somewhere and point them in the right direction. You can watch out in case Jack tries to spoil our plans."

"Okay. Katie, please don't get yourself into trouble. I care about you too much." She slipped off the counter and walked over to me before wrapping her hands around my waist.

"Be careful." She muttered against my shoulder and tightened her grip.

"I will be. Don't worry." It doesn't matter how careful I am. As soon as Jack finds out what we've done, I'm in for a world of hurt. "Go to your cabin. I'll try to come to you as soon as possible."

"Okay." She nodded and left the room.

"Let's split up. We can cover more ground." The voices echoed through the corridor.

"Time for us to leave." My mother muttered before dragging me from the galley. We narrowly dodged the men coming around the corner and quickly raced to the ballroom. A gasp left my lips as male voices approached us once again. They'd split into groups! "Damn."

"Quick." I pulled her into the room and crouched behind the piano. "Disappear now and make a noise to draw them out of here." Mother nodded and her form faded away. A crash could be heard in the distance which startled the men and made them rush out of the ballroom.

"They should go to the top deck now. It'll give us a chance to get to the washers."

"We're letting them find me?!" I hissed. I didn't want to go back in there. I couldn't see my own corpse again.

"It'll be easier. All we need to do is make them go into the laundry room; they'll see the white cloth inside the machine and get curious. It's quick and clean. Jack may not even suspect that we led them there."

"Have you not learnt anything about him since he murdered everyone? He will know. He knows everything that goes on here."

"Sssh, you need to calm down. Now, I see no need for you to come to the laundry room with me so sneak back to our cabin and I'll send for help if I need you. I can do this on my own. Now go." She gave me no chance to disagree as she swiftly disappeared. I rolled my eyes before carefully exiting the ballroom. The coast was clear. I could faintly hear some of the men making their way to the top deck while joking about what they would buy with the money they'd get from this find. Fools. Why was it always about money? A sudden scream made me freeze in place. The men had gone silent. I could hear nothing now. I knew that I should have just carried on to my cabin but the martyr inside me wouldn't let me.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Anna." I ignored the little voice in my head and carried on up the stairs to the outer doors. With a deep breath I pushed open the door and walked out onto the deck. The sight that met my eyes turned my stomach. Two men lay on the dance floor, their necks were twisted at awkward angles and a look of fear was plastered onto their faces. Another man was a few feet away with blood surrounding him and a metal pole sticking through his chest and out of his back. They were dead. There was no denying that Jack worked fast. They'd only been here for half an hour before they met their end. In a few weeks their families would report them missing, their boat would never be found and parents, spouses, siblings and children would begin mourning for their loss. It wasn't fair. None of it was.

A spluttering sound made me freeze. The bleeding man wheezed out a breath and his hands shakily tried to stop the blood flowing from his wound. I carefully made my way to him and knelt by his side. Tears built up in my eyes as the young face looked up at me. "Help… m-me."

"Sshh." I wiped the blood from his lips and gripped his hands in mine. "Just relax, let yourself go… there is nothing I can do…"

"Please…" His eyes were slowly dimming but I could feel him trying to hang on to life. "I can't… this can't be it… I'm only 17…"

"I'm so sorry. What's your name?"

"Leon…"

"Leon, you need to keep calm. Shut your eyes, it helps, believe me." With a shaky nod he followed my advice. It wouldn't be long now. "I'll be here when your soul exits your body. I won't leave you, Leon." His grip was slowly loosening and his breaths became shallow. "Just let it go…"

"Stop holding on…"

"Just let yourself drift away…"

* * *

><p>AN: So, it it's nearly the end of the month but here's an update! I'm half liking and half hating this chapter but I hope that you all enjoy it!<p>

Potential love interest for our Anna? Will she find someone to ease her suffering? What do you think? Would you like Leon to become another OC in my story?

By the way, I have assignments and examinations over the next 2 months so updates will be on hold, I'm afraid. However, after it is all done I will continue doing once a month updates at least so just be patient and hang on.

Thanks for everyone that reviews this story!

_Angel Ferriman:_ I'm not sure if I'll be able to do a one-shot for you because of a busy University schedule. However, if I do find myself with spare time then I'll try to create something for you :)

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Leon never reappeared.

His body was still in front of me but his soul had never returned.

Jack wouldn't have let him go…

So where was he?

I carefully stood and wiped my bloody hands down my dress. Jack would be angry, but I don't care.

"Anna." With a sigh I turned my body around and faced my tormentor. He had no expression on his face. His voice was emotionless and I found that more intimidating than when he shouted. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing." I stood my ground as he made his way closer to me.

"Really?" He twirled a strand of my hair as he looked down at me with those piercing eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So what spooked those pathetic humans earlier? Just how did they find the rotting body of little Anna-Louise McArthy?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they got a bit nosy-" That seemed to be the last of his patience. Within a flash I was thrown across the deck. My back crashed into the metal railing before I fell forward onto the cold wood.

"Or perhaps a little girl couldn't do as she was told? Do you want to know what happens to naughty girls?"

"What?" I wiped the blood from my mouth and stood.

"Oooh, little Anna is getting a backbone, isn't she? This isn't good Anna-Lou, not good at all."

"_Please,_ don't call me that." Only my father can call me that. I was his darling Anna-Lou and no-one else was allowed to call me that name.

"Aw, memories of your past life coming back to haunt you?" A shriek left my lips as he appeared in front of me and pulled my hair so my head was tilted to the side. "That's the biggest weakness of those that have only just died. Their families are still fresh in their mind but, don't worry, when you live for as long as I have, their faces fade away and you don't even remember their connection to you."

"Let me go." Hot tears built up in my eyes as he carried on hissing at me.

"I don't even remember what it was like to have a heartbeat. I can't even remember how I died. I doubt anyone mourned me though. You're the closest thing to a family I have had in centuries… so I will **not** be letting you go anytime soon. Even if you could leave me, I wouldn't allow it…" His eyes snapped back to mine and the familiar anger filled them. "Now, I promised you a punishment, didn't I?"

"Yes, and we all know how much you like to keep your promises…"

"Indeed." Once again my feet left the floor and my body hit the floor like a ragdoll. I slid across the polished wood and through the pool of blood that had begun to dry its surface. I choked down my sobs and looked at the red liquid that stained my body. "Come on." I cried out as he gripped my upper arm and dragged me back down the stairs. "What was that boy's name?"

"Leon."

"Yeah, that's right! I thought you might know…" His hand tightened against my skin. "Wanting to make friends with little Leon, are we?"

"I just wanted to comfort him. He was still alive when I found him and he was frightened."

"I'm sure he was." He mocked. "You're too nice, Anna… You need to stop thinking of others and try to help yourself." He pushed me through the door of the cabin and shut it behind him.

"You're right. I should start thinking of myself." With that I launched myself at Jack and we both crashed to the floor. I blindly hit out at him and screamed as he began to laugh. One tug at the back of my neck was all it took for me to be thrown off him. I scrambled backwards and pulled myself up as he pretended to dust off his shirt.

"What on earth made you think that that would be a good idea?" He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and smiled. I'd barely scratched him. "Did you expect for that to be effective? Look at you! You're a worthless little girl!"

"Then why do you insist on keeping me?!"

"Because I can!" I saw something flash in his eyes before they returned back to their usual emotionless state. He lunged towards me and held me against the wall. "Do you know what it's like to be something like me?! Do you?! It's not all fun and games like your pathetic life was!"

"What happened to make you be like this, Jack?! No one is born a monster! You chose to go down this path!" The slap echoed around the room.

It was silent apart from Jack's heavy breathing.

I held a hand against my burning cheek and sniffed back my tears. I wasn't going to keep crying. I wasn't that weak.

"Don't talk about things that you will **never** understand!" I was expecting some kind of physical altercation but was surprised when he disappeared before my very eyes.

"Jack?!" I let out a shriek and kicked my bed against the wall.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack!" The girl's hair swung around in the breeze as she let out a giggle. The boy chasing her wore a grin that showed all his teeth.<em>

"_I'm going to get you, Rosie!" The siblings raced around the park for hours before the boy finally caught his sister and threw her into the lake. Their parents looked on in disapproval but knew that this was how their children were. They were both like little hurricanes just tearing through every place they went._

"_Ugh!" The 8 year old girl rang out her hair and glared at her brother. "It's not funny!" The 10 year old boy fell onto the floor in laughter and ignored his sister's glare as usual. "I hate you!"_

"_Now, Rosie, calm yourself, child." The nanny scolded the girl for acting out in public and went to give the boy a swipe across the head. Neither child took notice of the older woman and began to run after each other once more. With a sigh the greying woman went back over to stand in the shade. She shook her head as the boy swung his sister around and laughed as she shrieked. The fun all ended as his grip was lost and the girl went tumbling to the ground with a thud. Immediately she began to choke back her tears as her knee began to bleed._

"_You're too rough, Jack!" She shouted before limping in another direction. The boy sighed and looked at the ground. He hated it when his sister was hurt, especially when he had accidentally caused it._

"_Rosie, I'm so-" The boy was cut off when a loud bang was heard and a strangled scream made him freeze._

"_No!" All 4 of the group ran to where the girl now laid, crushed under the wheel of an automobile. The driver was frozen behind the wheel as Jack crouched down by his sister. He knew enough to know that he wouldn't get to play with his best friend again. Her neck was twisted in an awkward angle and blood began to pool around her head._

"_Get away!" His father pulled him backwards and turned his attention to his little girl. "Frieda, escort Mary over to one of the benches." His tone of voice said it all and the nanny immediately helped her friend back to the park. Jack hadn't moved. He was sat on the ground with a blank stare. "Do you see what you've done, boy?"_

_Jack didn't even flinch as his father glared back at him with tears in his eyes._

_From that day on he wasn't treated like a son. He was ostracized due to the terrible incident._

_Not that it mattered though, the young carefree boy was forever changed into a short-tempered and abusive young man. _

_There was no innocence left in him…_

_Not when his sister was ripped away from him in such a cruel way._

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So what did you think? A bit of a look into why Jack became what he is today.

I was going to do the cliché boy fell in love, his love died and he went mad but, I thought that this would be a more unique and original way of starting off Jack on his pathway to destruction.

Did you like the fight that came back in Anna?

Also, I think that the next chapter shall begin in 2002 when Epps and the gang arrive!

Please review and let me know what you like/what you want to happen xx


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

If I thought that the first few years stuck upon this ship were bad, then nothing could have prepared me for the following decades. If Jack wasn't assaulting me then the other ghosts were sneering in my direction due to me being '_Ferriman's Favourite'_. I had learnt to ignore them as it wasn't their fault. It had only begun after 9th year so I knew that they were just bored and frustrated with their current state. I didn't blame them. I'm exactly the same apart from I don't allow them to see it. I went through a phase of blaming each and every one of those money-hungry spirits that roamed the ship.

If they hadn't taken the bait then perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation now.

If they had put up more of a fight and seen through Jack's façade then perhaps something could have been done to try and stop him.

**IF.**

**IF** this hadn't happened then…

**IF** they had done this differently…

**IF**!

It was no good becoming angry at the thought of how this could have turned out differently. I have no doubt in my mind that Jack would have just gone about it another way and we'd still be trapped here. He had set his sights on us and no amount of changing our paths would have made this turn out any different. It was just a dream, or perhaps a nightmare. Falling to sleep and thinking that I wasn't dead before waking to Jack's disgusting grin and seeing my mother and friend becoming more and more miserable. Katie had changed. She wasn't as positive as she had been. Of course, whenever a new ship would come she would pipe up and try to get us out of here, but then Jack would foil our plans and she would sink back into her depression. I felt sick at seeing an eleven year old girl so unhappy. It wasn't natural. None of _this_ was natural.

My mother was a different story. She was miserable much like the rest of us, but her misery was causing her to lose her mind. I would see her talking to the wind as if it was whispering to her; she would dive off the boat before reappearing somewhere further down the deck. The worst part about this was that I was learning all of the dark truths that she had hidden from me. All of her lovers that slipped into her bed when Father was away, all of my brothers and sisters that she had murdered to hid her infidelity and all of the stories of how she would drink her way through the day. I couldn't hate her for it. I wanted to but, I couldn't. I couldn't hate the only family that I had left.

Leon made his appearances here and there. He never stayed for long; he didn't want to take the chance of Jack finding him. I don't blame him. We had held hands and watched the sunset together before Jack appeared and beat Leon until he was unconscious, if spirits could even fall into unconsciousness, and then turning his attention to me so that he could ensure that I knew who I belonged to.

**I belonged to him.**

Some days he would carve those four words into my back just so that he could watch them heal and start over. I couldn't hide away the fact that it had more of an effect on me mentally than physically. The blood would stain the unwelcoming bed sheets whilst my tears would wet the stiff pillows. At one point I could find comfort in my old cabin but now my teddies were covered in dust and my clothes were riddled with holes. The years had not been kind to my belongings.

The ship itself needed more and more work as the years passed. Some of the crew would weep at the sight of the gorgeous vessel rotting away whilst Jack could barely contain his glee at the fact that more salvagers would need to be trapped here. Those days were the loudest days. When Jack would leave the ship, the other ghosts would come out of hiding and revel in his absence. Some would merely look at their pictures or take silent walks across the top deck; others (those that Jack had tricked into his service) would be more violent in their displays. I remember having to hide for hours on end as they tried to hunt me down and have their way with Jack's pet. They saw me as some kind of prize, kind of like something that a hunter would shoot and mount its head onto a wall.

I wasn't as emotional as I was when this all started. I think that a part of me had come to terms with his claim of ownership and just didn't see the point in fighting anymore. If anything, I was becoming scared of myself. I was becoming angrier as the days passed. There has been countless times when Jack has had to physically pin me down in an effort to stop me from causing destruction. I had broken numerous inanimate objects and glared at the pieces like it had got in my way. Jack had found it amusing until I began to throw the pieces in his direction. I was quite proud to say that some of my shots had hit their target, but then I'd cower away in fear of his reaction. My anger came in short bursts and once it stopped, my confidence flew out of the window along with it. Of course Jack paid no notice to my vulnerability and immediately went on the offensive. There were plenty times when he'd literally kick me through the old floorboards so that I'd land on the deck below. Our fights were lasting longer and becoming more painful. There were very few days when we could hold an actual conversation without shouting at each other. Not that I minded. The last thing I wanted to do was to become civilized with him of all people. He had taken everything away from me in a flash, why should I try to be friendly with him?

I asked him the date yesterday.

12th of May 1992.

It would have been my birthday. I would have been forty-six years old. Wow! That seems unreal. Here I am, dead and still looking like I'm sixteen years of age. I can't even imagine what it would be like at forty-six. Would I have children? Would I have a husband? Would I have two dogs like I had wanted? It seems surreal to be nearly fifty years old. I had dreams of waking up to a smiling husband and four young children bouncing at the bottom of my bed. I had dreams of working and earning my own money that no one could take away from me. I had dreams of my wedding day; my mother would be wiping away tears whilst my father beamed with pride. I have to say that this may be the worst part of this situation. I had so many dreams that were now nightmares. They didn't scare me; they just made me angry and upset.

I would **never** have children.

I would **never** be married.

I would **never **be anything.

From this day forth I would either be a girl that became lost at sea or an innocent soul trapped in hell.

**This** was my destiny.

**This** was my future…

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I'm alive!

Okay, so I'm just about the worst writer ever!

So sorry about the delays between chapters but I've had quite a few issues to deal with and until I get myself sorted out, or at least get some kind of way of therapy/management underway, I don't feel happy with anything I write and all my ideas just don't flow.

Therefore, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it's the best I can manage at the moment.

Hope you all understand and I will try to update all of my stories by the end of next month.

I won't say expect updates once a month or so but I will say that I aiming for this. So just sit tight and I'll try to update as regular as possible!

Feel free to message me to get my ass in to gear if you get sick of waiting!

ANYWAY, I hope that you all enjoyed this glimpse into Anna-Louise's thoughts. It was quite interesting to write but I still don't think I've done her justice. Let me know!

Mikki xx

/

A special 'treat' for you all! I've put together a mini-playlist of all the songs that I've been inspired by or listened to while writing this story so check it out and see what you think! I'll put small notes together on which songs I specifically used for this chapter.

_O Death by Jen Titus_

_In A Heartbeat by John Murphy_

_My Little Box by John Frizzell (Of course this had to be here!)_

_Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_

_Fighter by Christina Aguilera_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons (Chapter 13)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Present Day: 2002_

The little orange tugboat appeared just as the moon began to show. The clouds covered the sky and the only light came from the bow light of the boat. I didn't bother stepping back as I knew that Jack wouldn't let the ship be seen until the last minute. He liked doing that; it was almost like a game. He had barely been able to conceal his glee when a new opportunity arose to gain new souls. Of course, he didn't have much choice but to snag a group of salvagers when another hole was created in the bottom of the ship. In the past ten years Jack must have collected over 100 new souls to fill his quota. This didn't matter though; it was still a lonely place for us to be kept. The newer ghosts hid within some of the forgotten rooms of the ship however, the older ghosts had allowed themselves to become twisted in their rage and bitterness. Katie, the Captain and I were the only ones to remain as we once were, well, we were as normal as could be expected. The others seemed to see humans as sport. Some even rivalled Jack with how they murdered the people that step foot on the ship. By the time the living had realised what was happening to them, it was too late. The dead had already snapped their necks and Jack had gotten what he wanted. Every so often we would hear the screams of those that were reliving their deaths; they seemed to be in some kind of cycle.

"Anna, are they close?"

"Yes, he's done it again." Katie wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek before leaning against the rusted rail.

"Perhaps this time we can stop him…"

"How many times have we said that over the years? How many times have we tried to save the souls of people that come aboard?"

"We can't stop trying."

"I know." I rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "We just need to start taking more risks. We need to sacrifice more."

"What do you mean?"

"Over the years we have tried to help people but, to no avail. I fear that we need to be a little more ruthless in our attempts."

"Become like Jack?"

"If that's what it takes. Come, let's go below deck. They'll see us soon." I took her hand and led her to the ballroom. The once shining floors were covered in dust, the paper cracked on the walls and the chandelier had long since fallen to the ground. It was a pity to see such a beautiful vessel so rundown. In many ways, the ship reminded me of myself. It reminded me of my lost youth and how I was once so free and new. I never even realised the freedom that I had until it was taken away from me.

"How long do you think we have before he begins to kill them?"

"I'm not sure… he needs the boat to be fixed… perhaps a week? It all depends on how long it takes them to decide on the gold or the ship. You know that he will always choose the gold. He will always make them pick their greed over the ship… its how he begins." It was true. As soon as the crew finds the gold, the game changes. It's almost like a checkpoint. Once that point is reached, they all have to die. "We need to act fast, perhaps strike at the same time? That way we can be sure that at least one of us will be able to pass on some form of a warning."

"_**I truly hope that you are well hidden. I wouldn't want anyone to scare this lovely crew."**_

I cringed and pressed myself against the wall as his voice filled my head. It was one of the worst feelings that I'd experienced. It felt like someone else had jumped inside my body and taken control of me.

"It's okay… just try to focus on something else."

"_**I shall be most disappointed if you or the little brat ruins this for me…"**_

"Anna, open your eyes." I hadn't even realised that I'd shut them.

"_**Although, I do enjoy your punishments…"**_

"Anna?!" As quickly as it had begun, his presence disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at Katie. I looked around and saw that I'd slipped against the wall and was now in a ball on the floor. "It's okay." Her small hands caressed my head as I shuddered.

"I'm good. It's fine." She helped me up before shaking her head.

"I hate him."

"We all do." We both tumbled the floor as something rocked the ship. "I'm guessing he has revealed the Graza then…?"

"What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure. Try and listen to their conversation…" Her face scrunched up in concentration before she let out a sigh.

"I can't… it's like there's a barrier."

"**Jack.** He's stopping you. This crew must be somewhat important in his plans."

"Maybe the ship won't be floating for much longer? He might need them to fix it quicker than usual."

"Perhaps." I nodded in confirmation. We sat in silence for a few moments before a groan from a floorboard made us stand. "They're on the ship but…" I was confused.

"What is it?"

"Jack isn't on-board. He must still be on the tugboat."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Let's listen." I could barely hear their voices but Katie seemed to be focus. Her hearing must be able to reach them.

"They're fighting over who goes first." For the first time in years, Katie laughed. I couldn't help but smile as her cheeky grin spread on her face. "They're above us." Her eyes widened in alarm as we both realised what would happen very shortly.

"That floorboard is weak. They'll come through."

"Let them see us. One of them is well ahead, if he comes through then they'll have to look down. We might be able to spook them."

"Okay…" I was unsure but allowed her to lead me to the steps. We stood there for what seemed like an hour before the floor gave way. Within seconds a man fell through the gap only to be caught by one of his crew.

"Don't let go! Help me! Pull me up!" I gripped Katie's hand and looked towards them. The man seemed to pull his crewmate a little bit further forward in his struggles and that's when the face of a woman could be clearly seen.

"Pull up!" The woman turned her head slightly and paled as she saw us both. Katie squeezed my hand but kept her face expressionless.

"Ah! Don't let me go!"

"Hold on!" The woman quickly snapped out of her state of shock and continued to shout at her friends to pull back. "Pull us up!"

"Give me your hand! Pull her, pull her back!"

"Pull us up!"

"Come on." I made eye contact with the woman for a last time before taking my leave. We both shut our eyes and concentrated; when opening them, I did an inner cheer for myself. I'd managed to make it back to my cabin on the first try!

"Did you see her? She was so strong. She risked everything for her friend!" Katie grinned and span around. "I think she might be the one to save us!"

"Katie, don't get your hopes up just yet." I quietened her and was dismayed to see her smile fall.

"But-"

"Katie, yes, she was strong. Yes, she saved her friend but, it doesn't mean that she can be the one to stop Jack."

"Okay but, do you think we're in with a chance?"

"Of course! There's always a chance; hopefully her crew is as wholesome as she is… if they find the gold, then its game on."

"_**Oh, little Anna, whatever have you been up to? Don't think I didn't feel you use your new gift… have you been misbehaving?"**_

I shivered as his voice penetrated my mind. Instead of letting him win, I raised my head and shrugged away the coldness that had come around me.

"He's talking to you again, isn't he?"

"He thinks we're up to something… I'm sure I'll find out my punishment soon." It wasn't fair! None of this was right!

"Do you think he knows?" We both sat on the bed and crossed legs whilst facing each other. It reminded me of how we used to play cards until the sun went down and my mother came to take us to dinner. We were both free back then; we were both… normal.

"I can't be sure. He'll probably use some kind of excuse to hurt me anyway."

"I will take respon-"

"You and I both know that that isn't an option."

"Why?"

"You're the only person on this ship without a mark. You're the only one that will be able to spend enough time with this new crew before Jack finds out. You're the key to saving us all, Katie."

"I kn-" We both froze as the walls of the room began to shake. Katie grabbed onto me as blood seemed to seep through the wallpaper. "He's calling you! I can feel it!"

"Katie!" I tried to keep hold of her but soon found myself being thrown to the ground. As I looked up I saw Jack. He was not best pleased.

"Hello, little Anna, didn't I tell you to be a good girl whilst I was gone?"

"I was go-"

"Tell me, why did little Anna-Louise need to use her new gift tonight?"

"The people… they got close. I needed to make an escape before they saw me."

"I didn't allow you to learn this skill just so that you could screw me over." A shriek left my lips as he pushed me up against the inside wall of the tugboat. His hand quickly came up to grip between my legs; his clutch tightened as I tried to fight him off. "Have you forgotten your punishment already? Do I need to teach it to you again?" Tears rolled down my face as I remembered those **lessons**.

* * *

><p>"<em>Every time you get it wrong you earn an extra minute of punishment. You have 60 seconds so far."<em>

"_Jack, ple-"_

"_No begging, Anna. You should be thankful that I'm allowing you to learn this in the first place."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_There may be a time when I need you to disappear quickly. I don't need you screwing up my plans. Anyway, look on the bright side! It'll definitely spice up those stupid little games you play with Katie…" I didn't need to look at him to know that he was teasing me. His condescending tone said it all. This was just another way for him to dismiss me. There would be no silver lining._

"_Now, grab my arm, empty your mind and concentrate on taking us to the top deck." A shocked shriek left my lips as I found myself gripping onto Jack as a wave of seawater washed over us. I could feel the burn of his glare into the side of my head. "Wrong." In a flash we were on the top deck. Jack was dripping wet whilst I was soaked at his feet._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated these words in a hope for them to sink in to Jack._

"_Not good enough. You didn't concentrate."_

"_I don't know what I'm doing! You said to grab you and think of being on the top deck. That's __**exactly**__ what I did!"_

"_Obviously not or else we wouldn't have ended up in the fucking ocean!" I cried as his arm wrapped around my throat and brought my back to his chest. Our clothes dried instantly but I still felt the chill of the wind bite through the flimsy nightgown that he forced me to wear tonight. "Now, empty your mind." His voice was full of false patience. I don't know why he pretended to be nice, I knew that no good would come of this. "Feel your energy pulse through your body. Let the power soak into your skin. Feel your entire form hum with the power." I could feel his lips brush against the side of my neck as he spoke; an unwelcoming feeling of warmth flooded through me. "Just hold onto that feeling and concentrate. Take us back to your cabin, Anna."_

"_Okay." I breathed out and focused on the image of the cabin. I saw myself playing cards with Katie whilst my mother fixed her makeup for the night's dinner dance. I felt that old feeling of disappointment as she left an imprint of her lipstick on my cheek before leaving the room. Katie sent me a smile and announced 'Snap!' whilst I pouted at losing another round._

"_Well done." A gasp left my mouth as I noticed that we were no longer out in the cold. I'd done it! After what seemed like hours of his lessons, I'd done it! My happiness didn't last long as that familiar smile worked its way onto his face. "Are you ready for your punishment?"_

"_What?! But I did it!"_

"_I know. However, you failed eleven times. So what does that mean?"_

"_Don't ple-"_

"_What does it mean, Anna?" His playful tone was immediately replaced with a lifeless drawl. His eyes held no emotion; his lips were sealed tight._

"_I- I receive eleven minutes of punishment."_

"_That's right. However, I shall grant you a little leeway… you shall choose your punishment."_

"_Ple-" My pleads immediately stopped as he narrowed his eyes at me._

"_So, what shall it be: my belt or my knife?" The same blade that took my life away appeared in his right hand whilst his left loosened his belt buckle._

"_I don't want either." I knew that it was the wrong answer to say but, if I was going to be punished again, then I would at least earn it._

"_Don't you? Fine." My body froze as he disappeared completely. His presence lingered in the air but, I couldn't see him anywhere. Before I could blink my wrists were pulled backwards and attached to the metal bars of the headboard of the bed. The belt wrapped around them twice before tightening itself; Jack looked down at me in anger. "Such a pity that little Anna didn't want to play properly. Now she must pay the price." The knife cut through the nightgown as he dragged it down my chest until the fabric was split in half. "How many years has it been since I had you last? How many years have I had to put up with those harlots and whores that hover around the shipyards?"_

"_I can't say that I've counted." I spat back even as tears began to leak out of my eyes._

"_Well… it's 2000 now and I believe that the last time was when we celebrated your fiftieth birthday. Perhaps this will make you understand just who is in charge around here…"_

"_Jack, stop toying with me and get it done! I'm sick of being so scared all the time!" At that moment I knew that I had said the wrong thing. The way his eyes seemed to cloud over, how he narrowed his gaze at me and clenched his fists told me everything that I needed to know._

"_You brought this on yourself, little Anna." I barely had time to retaliate when he straddled my waist and dug his knife into my skin. My scream echoed around the room as blood poured from the new opening just below my ribs. He twisted and turned the knife so hard that the bed sheet was soon covered in red. An hour later and my body was covered in sweat and wounds that still poured with blood. My eyesight was hazy but I could still feel every ounce of pain that he caused. "Anna?" His cold hand stroked my clammy cheek; his shadow was all I could see. "Say that you're sorry and it will all go away…" Even though I was dead, I'd never felt so human in this very moment; everything hurt and my body felt like it was on fire._

"_I'm s-orry." My pride was long gone. I just wanted to stop hurting. Suddenly a cold wave washed over me and the pain vanished. The scent of my blood left the air and my sight cleared up. He sneered as I looked over my naked body; I was healed._

"_Now, little Anna, let's try again… who is in charge here?"_

"_You." My voice was barely a whisper but I knew that he could hear me._

"_Who does your body belong to?"_

"_You."_

"_Who will be the only one that will be by your side until the end of time?"_

"_You…"_

"_Good." I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but couldn't as his body moved itself between my legs. "Who will be the only one to take you?"_

"_You…" I choked back my tears as he began to remove his clothing._

"_Say it again."_

"_I belong to you… only you."_

* * *

><p>"No! Please, I swear! I didn't do anything!"<p>

"Really? Then why could I fe-" I nearly smiled as I heard the rest of the crew begin to return to the tugboat. Jack glared before letting me go and moving away from me. "Go. I'll deal with you later."

"Oh My God, Anna!" Katie dived towards me as I appeared back aboard the Graza. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Katie, I'm fine. He didn't have chance to. I think we really spooked the crew; they returned not long after he called for me."

"That's good, right?" She looked up at me and scrunched her face in wonder.

"Yes, that's good! It's really good!" I laughed as she shrieked whilst I spun her around.

"It's really, really good!"

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

SO, I'm a bit of a fail as a writer, aren't I? I mean, it's been over 2 months since my last update. Yikes!

I hope you can forgive me… again! I'm still having some health issues and it's time for assignments to be handed in at Uni so my life has just not given me enough time to update all of my stories! Therefore, I hope this longer chapter will be enough to earn your forgiveness ^.^

A bit of a jump forward to 'present day' which is 2002 when the film came out. Don't worry; we will be having some flashbacks of Anna's journey because I don't want to leave such a huge gap between years. She will also have learnt a few _tricks_ so get ready for those surprises!

I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review on your thoughts!

Also, sorry if there are any grammar errors! I'll re-read it at a later date :)

* * *

><p>Replies to Reviews:<p>

Supersmashkingdomhearts9902: As usual, a phenomenal reviews! Seriously, you are awesome for spending so much time writing your thoughts down. Thank you!

19Gaara19: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this so much.

* * *

><p><em>Playlist for Bound:<em>

_O Death by Jen Titus_

_In A Heartbeat by John Murphy_

_My Little Box by John Frizzell (Of course this had to be here!)_

_Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_

_Fighter by Christina Aguilera_

_Demons by Imagine Dragons_

_Watch Me Fall Apart by Hard Fi_

_Raise the Dead by Rachel Rabin_

_Mercy by Hurts_

_Bones by MS MR_

_Closer by Nine Inch Nails_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone.  
>Boy with a broken soul,<br>Heart with a gaping hole.  
>Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality,<br>Kissing death and losing my breath._

_-Bones by MS MR-_

* * *

><p>I stood in the shadows and stared as the woman, Epps, watched the waves crash against the ship. She was unfocused and I could tell that she was scared and confused. Epps struck me as a woman who would hide her fear, and she was doing a good job at it, but her entire energy was filled with uncertainty. My fingers clenched as Jack appeared behind her; I hated how he looked at her. His eyes full of false innocence and wonder. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that he was interested in being her lover and companion. Fortunately I did know better. He merely wanted her to fix the ship and then have her soul stay here to join the rest of us.<p>

This new emotion was being to infuriate me. Francesca had begun to tease me about, stating that _'I have seen this look before; you are jealous, no?'_ No, I wasn't bloody jealous! How could I be?! My mother had become worried due to my fits of anger that I had had during the night. For once the other ghosts seemed scared of me for a change. Well, I think I was entitled to let off some steam.

'_My darling daughter, are you upset by his newfound obsession?'_

'_Don't be preposterous, mother!'_

'_It is alright to admit it; I have heard of how someone may become attached to their captor due to it being the only real emotional and physical bond that they have…'_

'_Leave it, mother.'_

That was the end of that conversation… I hope! There was no way that I could be getting attached to Jack… but why was I becoming so tense at how careful he was around Epps? Perhaps I was merely comparing it to how he was with me when we first met? He was so kind and gentle until he showed his true colours. Yes, that must be it! It was the only logical explanation.

* * *

><p>They had started early in the morning.<p>

The sun had barely risen when the team began hauling their equipment to the top deck. That took them all of an hour before they began to search the ship for the numerous damages. Jack did a great job at blending in with them.

"Stay on Epps."

"Why?" Katie grabbed my arm before I could leave her.

"You need to spook her again. It wasn't enough last time. I'll distract Jack."

"No-" I ignored her pleads and crept forward. They were heading to the pool so I had a limited window to garner his sole attention.

"_**Little Anna, what are you up to?"**_

I ignored my twisting stomach and did my best at silently replying. He was already in my head, so surely he'd be able to communicate with me through my thoughts. _**"I need to talk to you."**_

"_**Why, little Anna?"**_

"_**I feel strange. It's really weird and I don't know what I'll do next…"**_ I remained silent as I felt him sigh. He didn't want me to ruin his plans so I knew that he'd take a few minutes to speak with me.

"Hey, Epps?" The woman in question turned around with an impatient look on her face. "I'm gonna check this room here! I'll catch up." His boyish charm must have rubbed off on her because she gave a short nod before carrying on. _**"In here."**_ I followed him through the door, but soon wish I hadn't. The room was fairly small due it only being a supply closet with extra towels for people that wanted to use the pool. I was backed up against the door in an instant. "Now, what's bothering little Anna?"

"I-I've been feeling things… I've been so angry…" He raised a brow and looked extremely bored.

"Anger? That's it?! Here I was thinking that what you had to say was mildly important." Shit! His attention was straying.

"_Igetangrywhenyou'rewithher!"_ I spat out in desperation. Yep, that did the trick. His familiar smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Say again?" He cupped his ear and motioned for me to continue.

"I get angry when you're with her." My head dropped so that I didn't have to look at his already smug face.

"Oh, poor Anna…" His hand came up to pull my chin higher. He pressed himself against me and let out a sadistic chuckle. "Are you jealous?"

"No! I-I don't know what I am anymore." I truly had no clue why I kept reacting like this.

"If you're not _jealous_, then what are you?"

"I-I-" Jealousy was not an option. I had no qualms with Epps so I wasn't harbouring some kind of hatred towards her. I wasn't scar- My eyes widened at my discovery.

"What? What has your little mind figured out?" He gave a mock thoughtful expression and ran a hand through my hair. I winced as his fingers dragged over a few knots but he carried on pulling along different strands. "Well?"

"I-I think I-I'm scared…" My body jolted as loud laughter came from his lips making his body quiver against mine.

"Scared? She's scared?! Scared of what?" I looked at his chest and ignored his question. He'd work it out. He'd work it out and then he'd taunt me with my feelings. "Scared… hmmm?" I spared a glance at him and saw that he had cocked his head to the side and raised a brow.

"Don't overwork your **little mind**." I mocked causing his gaze to snap back at me.

"You're scared that all of your suffering will be for nothing… you're scared that I'll just replace you with Epps and then you'll mean less to me than you do already." I was ashamed as he spoke the truth. I was afraid that Epps would become his new fixation. I was scared that my loss of innocence would count for nothing. I was scared that I'd be shipped along with my mother and Katie to Hell. It was selfish, I knew that, but inside I was still the 16 year old girl that had dreams of having a big house with lots of children running around to fill it. Sometimes I think I forget that; I'd think my thoughts and wants to be nothing more than self-seeking desires before I looked at my reflection and saw that I was still the same age as I was 40 years ago.

"Let go, please." My voice was hoarse as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Know this, Anna: you're mine… you'll always be mine, and I don't need a 30 year old salvager when I have a lithe 16 year old to pin on my bed." As much as I hated it, I couldn't stop the small sob that released from my throat. "Epps is merely a stepping stone in the right direction. I wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble had I just wanted you for a quick fumble. I would have killed you like the rest and marked you without a care had I merely wanted to rip apart your untouched beauty."

"Is this meant to be comforting?"

"Ha, not at all. I'm merely stating the facts." A squeak moved past my lips as he crushed his mouth to mine. It was almost like he'd forgotten about his current mission when his hand began to lift up the end of my dress. I clenched my teeth shut as his tongue tried to gain access to my mouth. A quick pinch to my sensitive inner thigh ruined that plan; I felt like he was trying to choke me with his 'affections'. My fists stayed clenched against his shoulders as he lifted me up so that I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. As much as I wished to fight back, I stopped myself from doing so in an attempt to buy Katie some more time.

"Aaagh!" He pulled back quickly as Epps let out a cry of pain. "Wait!" I bit my lip in fear as he clicked his neck to the side.

"Katie." His venomous glare made me freeze in place. "I'll deal with you two later." He threw me to the ground and raced out of the small room.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Anger rose up in me at the concern in his voice; I didn't stop glaring at the open doorway even as two small feet appeared beside me. "What are you doin- C'mere. What are you doing down there? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Anna?" I held out my hand and allowed Katie to teleport us back to my old cabin. My need to break something simmered down as I noticed Leon, the Captain, Michael and my mother stood before us.

"So what's the plan?" Leon sent me a pitiful look at my bruised lips. I ignored it, just like my other marks, they'd disappear in a moment.

"We need to act fast. Our time is depleting each minute that they stay aboard the vessel." My mother looked the most alert that I'd seen her in ages. She almost looked human, almost.

"Anna?" Epps is with Jack so he's out of the way for now, I'd sensed that Murphy had entered the Captain's chambers - which amused me a great deal - Greer was on his own whilst Munder and Dodge were trying to find the tear in the bottom of the ship.

"Maybe we can get a message to one of the crew? Jack will be distracted by Epps," I couldn't help but chew my thumb as Katie carried on. "so this is our moment to act."

"Murphy." They turned to look at me with an expectant look.

"What?" Leon moved off my bed and motioned for me to continue.

"He's in the Captain's Quarters! If we can get to him before Jack, then we can make him see the danger that they're all in." He's the best choice. He's the one that believes and he's the one that will listen to us properly. He reminded me of my father in some aspects.

"Anna-Louise, that would make him Jack's prime target." I sent a sympathetic look to Michael as he frowned at me.

"If we have to risk one to try and save the majority then so be it! We can't keep acting like humans; we will never get off this ship if we keep trying to save everyone!" It was harsh, but it was true. Deep down, I knew that they all knew it too. "LOOK! I will put myself in front of Jack; I just need **someone** to promise that they will get to Murphy."

"I will. I still have the pictures of the Lorelei." The Captain sent me a proud yet sympathetic smile as he adjusted the white gloves on his hands.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Anna-"

"No, Katie. You can't talk me out of this; we need to do this now. If we keep waiting, then it will be too late… too late for all of us!" I averted my gaze as her eyes went glassy with unshed tears.

"But he'll hurt you when he finds out." Her arms wrapped around my waist and I leant my chin on top of her head to place a kiss against her hair. This girl was the only thing keeping me sane. This girl was the one person that I still loved completely. If I had had a sister, or perhaps even a daughter, then Katie would have been the perfect example of what I would have wished for her to turn out like.

"My suffering will be nothing compared to what it will be like if we're dragged to Hell. He can't hurt me anymore than he already has." I felt her nod and tightened my grip around her before stepping back and sending a smile at her. She choked out a laugh and wiped the few tears that had slid down her face.

"I'm so proud of you, my daughter." With one last nod I imagined myself next to Jack. I knew when I'd made it; the feeling of being slammed against the wall told me as much.

"You're starting to really make me angry, little Anna…"

"I'm sorr-"

"Sorry?! Is that what you were gonna say?!" I nodded and clenched my eyes shut as his forearm pressed deeper against my throat. "What exactly are you sorry for? For telling me all of that crap about 'feeling scared' just so that little bitch could go show herself to Epps again?!"

"I wasn't lying!"

"Prove it." I gasped for unneeded air as his forearm dropped so that he could wrap his arm around my waist.

"What?" My chest hit his as he pulled me forward.

"Prove that you're scared of losing my attention." His rough fingers resumed his earlier motion of running through my hair. My eyes unwillingly fluttered shut as the action was almost comforting. I felt his breath come closer before his lips were once again on mine. My lids snapped open to see his blue orbs daring me to defy him.

_He pushed me to the bed._ I ignored the memory and shut my eyes one more.

_His hands raised the black silk above my hipbones._ My shaking arms came up around his neck and I swallowed down the bile that began to rise in my throat.

_I let out a scream as he broke through my innocence and laughed at my tears._ Jack pushed me into the wall and wiped away the tears that had begun to sting at my eyes. "Still not good enough, little Anna." I flinched as he pushed me down, I expected to hit the floor, but was mortified as my back hit a spongy surface.

A mattress.

His bed.

His cabin.

"Now show me how much you want to keep my attention." I said nothing and ignored his grin as I began to unbutton my yellow dress.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Things are heating up! Anna is risking her own personal sanity whilst the Captain creeps back to his former quarter and delivers the pictures of Jack being rescued from the sinking Lorelei - can this story contain anymore drama? Review and let me know your thoughts! =)

Sorry it's been so long! I promise that chapters shall be coming out more often after this one! I'm aiming for every few weeks since let's face it… the movie is basically halfway through now.

This weekend I shall be re-watching the dvd and typing up any scenes that I shall be using. This will make it so much easier for me to write because I know how this is all ending and so I just need to fill in the blanks!

Thanks to **Nirvana14**, **lilmoosic011** and **supersmashkingdowmhearts9902** for reviewing - I hope you enjoy this instalment!

Also, if you forgot Michael, he's the butler from the beginning that entertained Katie whilst everyone else was dancing ^.^

Mikki xx

NEXT CHAPTER: The Gold and the explosion. [Review if you're interested to see the part that Anna shall play!]


	16. Chapter 16

It didn't take him long to leave me in a ball on the floor. My body had been oddly responsive to his touch; something that he found very amusing. I didn't understand it. He repulsed me and yet I found myself glowing under his attention. Had I finally lost my mind? Had my sanity finally cracked?

"You were very good, Anna. Very good…" _Good?!_ Was that supposed to make me feel any less dirty? I just hoped that my sacrifice has been worth it. The Captain must have been able to at least show Murphy the pictures by now! After he had dropped me to the ground I had found myself wishing to never set eyes on Jack every again, and yet here I was. Here I was following him and Epps to the laundry room. The place that was effectively my unofficial crypt. The image of my rotting body stuck in my mind and I grimaced as we came closer to the door. Would I still be hidden in the washer? Would he try to be funny and suddenly happen to come across the body of a girl? Was he going to use me as part of his sick little plan?

"Looks like central laundry." Epps commented as they made their way down the rusted steps and into the main room. She used her torch to light up any possible dangers that lurked before them. Of course, the ghosts that glared at the latest human kept themselves invisible to her eyes. They wouldn't risk spooking her despite their lust for blood and need for attention. It was sad to say that these new murderous spirits had only been here for a month at the most. It seems that humans were becoming naturally angrier and angrier as the years passed. Jack kept his act up as the scared man as Epps reached the ventilation shaft. "We need to see if it's flooded. I might need your help shutting it again so get ready." Jack seemed unsure at her decision but allowed her to plough ahead. I didn't understand his reasoning by this point.

My knuckles turned white as I stood in the doorway and watched her begin to twist the lock. There were bodies in there, I knew it! Would he have moved mine to be with them also? I had no desire to see my corpse once more.

"Are you sur-" The water forced the door open with a bang; the force of it knocked both Epps and Jack back into the water. Then came the mouldy bodies of the latest team that had come to 'salvage' the ship. I recoiled as some of the ghosts began to scream before disappearing from sight. I knew that feeling of disgust and sorrow all too well. The door beside me gave a creak and I quickly dived out of the way as it slammed shut and locked itself. Jack must have known that I'd been watching; there was no other explanation for it.

"What the Hell?!"

"We just came through here…"

"No shit!" My body jumped as Epps' angry fist banged on the iron door. She had no hope of opening it unless Jack wanted her to come back this way. She was playing his little game, and she didn't even know it.

I shut my eyes and brought myself to the entrance at the other end of the laundry room. The water splashed around me as I quickly dived behind the slowly opening door before Epps could see me. I didn't need to anger Jack any more than I had already. His plan was coming together nicely; they were heading straight for the gold.

* * *

><p>Rather than risking making more noise by following them through the water, I instantly transported myself to the cargo hold. A frown made its way onto my face as I looked at the once beautiful car that was now falling apart and riddled with bullet holes.<p>

I couldn't stop the memories that flashed before my eyes.

_Francesca shooting the last remaining man._

_Jack kissing her before eying up the hook that hung behind them._

_Francesca leaving a trail of blood as her now still and marked body swung from side to side._

"Stop it." I hissed at myself and crouched down beside the car so that I could see both the entrance to the room and doorway to the gold. It wouldn't take them long to get here.

"Come on, Jack! Stop dragging ass. What's your problem?!" I wanted to laugh as Epps' exasperated voice echoed down the hall as they got closer. Both doors steadily swung open with a shriek as Jack's next game began. It was time to see whether the gold would win their hearts over that of their lives. Would they be like everyone else?

"_**Good girl. You stay hidden and I'll be nicer to you when your punishment begins."**_

Nicer?! There was no way that any of his sadistic tendencies would lessen no matter how much I behaved. We both knew that. His teasing tone was enough to tell me that his 'nice' side wouldn't be much better than his bad one.

"What's this?" Jack came through the door and fixed me with a glare before letting a schoolboy grin slide onto his face. The car. It always began with the car.

"Forget it. Let's go!"

"Ha ha!" He laughed and stroked his hand down the side of the rusted automobile. "This is a 58 Jaguar X150! I've had dreams about this car since I was a kid! I-" The look of happiness on his face made me freeze. Had he truly been a child? I could never imagine him being anything other than the monster that he is today!

"Hey! We have to go. Now."

"Alright." He kept the lazy smile on his face, but I could tell that he was angry at being interrupted. No one **ever** interrupted, Jack! No one. Epps stopped in place and sent a glance to the small room at the end of the cargo hold. No! I almost wanted to scream as she made her way forward.

"There's something moving in there." A wave of energy washed over me as Jack struggled to hold in his excitement over the fact that he'd managed to rein her in so quickly.

I let out a childish snort as Epps began to scream. "Oh, fuck! Oh! Oh my God! I hate rats!" I couldn't bear to hear anymore and so quietly snuck out of the room. I needed to walk.

"Game on." I muttered to myself as I passed endless spirits. Some seemed to be as downtrodden as I was, whilst others seemed to bask in the constant misery. It was usually the former crew that had turned against the ship that caused all the mischief. If they weren't leaving bodies to be found by the souls that used to possess them, then they were pointlessly killing those that got in their way. Of course, I was off the table, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't try since Jack was now distracted.

"Poor, little Anna… all alone…" I shrugged off their taunts and had long since learned that should I not respond, then they'd simply disappear. So that was what I did. I ignored them.

"Hello, Roger." He nodded in greeting before sadly reliving his death right in front of me. I'd found that this could happen sometimes. Those that still weren't strong enough to come to terms with their current position would die each day. Then they would return to 'normal' and carry on until they were forced to face their situation once more. Roger was unfortunately part of that group, and his body dropped to the floor as blood appeared to flow from the cut that had superficially reopened. As soon as the liquid came to touch the carpet, it disappeared as though never there. His spirit would be forced to lie there for a few hours before he would seemingly wake up and restart his day. I still held hope that he would soon come to terms with his predicament. I can't imagine the pain that it would cause for him to be murdered each night.

"Poor dear…" Mrs Cory, an elderly woman who had come abroad the graza to go to see her children for a few weeks, shook her head as she passed. The white stain on her dress gave away that she had succumbed to the poisoned food on that fateful night… just like my mother.

"Anna?" Katie walked out of the shadows with a frown. "Are they…?"

"They're at the gold, Katie." I was equally solemn at the thought. "It's only a matter of time now before he begins to kill them."

"I really… I really thought that we could get to them before all of this."

"There's still time, Katie… we just need to work harder and faster…" I trailed off and looked at my shoes. There was one other thing that we needed to do… one thing that would make or break us.

"And…?"

"We need to relive what happened that night. We need to show them what happened." She immediately shook her head and looked at me in horror. "We need to show them our memories…"

"I can- I don't know if I can!"

"Katie, stop!" I shushed her and held her against my dress. Her body shook with sobs as she continued to burrow her head into my neck as though it would make the situation disappear. "If we are to achieve our goal, then we need to make sacrifices. These sacrifices were never going to be easy, and believe me I don't wish to think about what happened either, but if we don't start acting strong, then we may as well kill the crew ourselves." Who knew that I could be so harsh? I'm certain that my father would be shocked if he could see me now.

"Okay…" She slowly calmed herself down and took a step backwards. Her tears didn't leave a trace as she wiped them away. "…so how do we do this?"

* * *

><p><em>When I thought that I fought this war alone,<br>You were there by my side on the frontline.  
>And we fought to believe the impossible.<br>When I thought that I fought this war alone,  
>We were one with our destinies entwined.<br>When I thought that I fought without a cause,  
>You gave me the reason why.<em>

_-War by Poets of the Fall-_

**[I thought that these lyrics were perfect for Anna and Katie's relationship. In a way, they are each other's salvation. Let me know if you agree!]**

* * *

><p>Another chapter!<p>

How are you enjoying Anna's incorporation with the film? Am I doing a good job?

Also, how do you find the idea of spirits reliving their deaths? The idea came to me the other night and I found it quite interesting to think about. I suppose you could compare it to Supernatural's Death Echo idea.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter! It really does mean a lot as a writer to hear that people are enjoying your ideas. Keep them coming!

I am pleased to say that I have about half an hour of the film left to write up and then it will be all there ready for me to just manipulate for the fic. So, updates shall be a lot more regular once I have typed up each segment that I need! ^.^

Sorry for the short-ish chapter. The next one shall be longer, I promise! After all, we're arriving to the explosion scene ;)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: A note at the beginning so as to not ruin the feeling that has been set with the ending of this chapter.

Um, not much to say apart from I'm so sorry for leaving this story in the lurch! I just… I love this movie, don't get me wrong, but I haven't watched it in months and so my inspiration kinda faded away. However, I am pleased to announce that I have written up the remaining parts of the movie and so updates should be a lot more frequent. From what I've written down, I'd say that there are about 3-4 chapters left of this fic and then it shall all be over. Also, I have an epilogue chapter planned which I think may surprise you all so I'm excited to reveal that to you!

Now, I have one question: who is reading this still? I just wondered if you'd leave a little review (or rant at my tardiness if needs must) and just say hello! Whether you want to say what you like(/dislike) about this story or even if you're just letting me know that you're still interested in Anna's story - anything is appreciated!

Out of interest, who is your favourite GS character out of the crew? I never found many of them to have any redeeming qualities, although Epps was never into the gold as much as the rest, but for pure comedy value, Munder was my favourite.

I'm just wondering since in this chapter Anna found herself questioning who she found herself liking. ^.^

Oh, and I realised that I had wrote in the previous chapter for the Captain go to Murphy a little too soon so some things may shift about within the plot, but it will flow - I promise!

Finally, do you think that Anna will lose herself along the way? Or do you think that she will stay strong and see it out until the end? I already know what shall happen, but I can't help being intrigued to what you are all thinking!

To my reviewers (thanks for the 60 reviews that I've received so far!):

_Nirvana14 - _Thanks! :)

_Searching for Wonderland _- Hello you! :) Thank you for another amazing review - so sorry for leaving this update for so long! I also love the dynamic between Katie and Anna, although I've written this story, there's something that is so natural with their relationship that I find myself loving whatever interaction I write between them. I'm glad that you like Anna's incorporation into the film, sometimes I think that it doesn't flow so well with her added into some of the filmed scenes, but hopefully I can still wow you with what I write down haha Thank you for the support!

_Insane-Mad-Hatter07_ - Gah! I'm so sorry for leaving this so long. If anything, it was your review that kicked me to get started again because I hadn't realised I'd left this fic for so long! Thanks for taking the time to review :)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 17<span>

"Is this it? Is this the end?"

"No, Leon. This is the beginning. This is when we act! They will all be busy trying to move the gold and so now we should strike. This is the moment that Jack will have too many responsibilities to completely keep an eye on us."

"So, how do you propose we speak to them?"

"It's going to be hard, but I think we can do it. Captain, did you get to Murphy?" Murphy and Epps were the main players in this game; they were the only two people that would truly believe what we showed them. The others would become too spooked and would ruin everything by revealing us too early.

"No, Anna. I was held back by some of the others that are still out for vengeance. I couldn't free myself and find him in time." He may have had apologies in his eyes, but it did nothing to quell the raging storm that was beginning to arise within me.

"Damn it!"

"I'm sure we'll have time to try again, Anna." Katie placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder as I tried to calm myself. I felt like the longer that I was stuck on this boat, the more I was losing my sanity. I was becoming like one of those murderous spirits! If it wasn't for Katie by my side, then I probably would have broken a long time ago. Her sweet smile made me take an unneeded breath and I slowly nodded in thanks.

"Well, if the other ghosts are determined to gang up on us, then we must do the same. We need to fight fire with fire and take them on. If we don't stay together then we might as well kiss our freedom goodbye and get ready to go to Hell."

"And the crew?"

"We've gotta bite the bullet and reveal ourselves. We've got to start to take chances otherwise nothing will ever be solved." I noticed them all looking a bit hesitant to accept this and so relented to their worries. "However, you don't need to join me if you don't want to. Believe me, I'm not exactly excited to be on the wrong side of Jack, but I've come to terms with my place and I'm not prepared to accept it anymore." I moved closer to the door and opened it. "So, if you want to help me, then stand over here. There is no pressure for any of you to risk yourselves."

"You know that I would never let you do this on your own." Katie immediately flocked to my side and even though she wore a smile, I could feel her body shake with nerves as she burrowed herself into my side. My arm shot out straight away and brought her into a hug.

"Let's get on with this, kid." I focused my energy on Jack's current placement and transported both there. Neither of us was surprised to see the boat's crew surrounded by the crates of gold.

I cringed as Jack let out his inane laughter. Oh, he was happy alright! Not because he'd _found_ gold, but because he'd found his next victims! Katie smiled beside me as Murphy gave him a look to shut up. We liked him. They steadily lifted the lid and the shine of gold was almost blinding as their torches lit it up. I gave Katie's hand a squeeze as they began their celebrations. If only they knew that they were celebrating the end of their lives.

"We're rich."

"Shit!"

"Jesus, man…"

"Yeah! We're rich! We're fucking rich!"

My appreciation of Murphy fell as he kissed the gold. He was just like them… they all were! Perhaps Jack was right? Perhaps humans did deserve this kind of punishment for their greed…

"Okay, go! Let's go!"

"Let's get this shit out of here!" It didn't take them long to move the crates into the larger room and began counting the bars. Murphy rested on the hood of the Jaguar with a lazy smile and a new twinkle in his eyes. Katie and I kept ourselves invisible to their gaze and merely hovered around the now emptied vault.

"How much do we figure its worth, boss?" Santos, the youngest of the crew, gave a nod to the direction of their new find. He had a boyish charm about him; I couldn't help but think that he would be the first to experience Jack's wrath.

"There's a lot of gold there." I sneered as Epps stood with her arms crossed and a somewhat pleased look on her face. "I don't know. Two? Three hundred million? Maybe. Maybe more."

"I don't know, Murphy. Locked boxes with half of Fort Knox in them? They gotta be insured! There's no way that somebody is going to let this amount of gold float away." I would say that Greer was slowly becoming my favourite of the bunch, but after hearing of how he reacted to Francesca's photo - she was very pleased with herself! - I had other ideas on the kind of man he was.

"Well, this has got something to do with it! The markings have been filed down."

"What does that mean?" Jack knew. He'd done it himself all those years ago.

"Well it means that someone didn't want this gold to be traceable."

"It's stolen." Greer sighed with a solemn look.

"It might have something to do with the reason why this ship disappeared when it did."

"Wait a minute! If the gold's got something to do with 1962, then what about the bodies that Epps found? They can't be more than 3 weeks old!" After the disgruntled look on the demon's face, I could safely say that Munder was my favourite now.

"Look, somebody's got to say it and it might as well be me! This ship is fucked up, Murphy!" Oh, you don't know that half of it… of course, that shall all change soon. I inwardly cringed as they all broke out into laughter at Greer's admission of hearing a woman's voice. Francesca's voice.

"Brother, whatever you're on! Give me some!" Yep. Katie nodded with me as we both giggled at Munder's expression. He was definitely my favourite.

"Okay, guys! What about the coastguard?"

"No! Call the coastguard and, I mean, what if the gold did turn out to be stolen?

"Okay. Under international maritime law, anything that's found in international waters belongs to the finder. Okay? That is the law." Jack sent a sly look at Murphy as he spoke. Oh yes, another greedy little piggy that would be dead soon.

"Alright, look… if we're gonna do this, I say we do it now." Greer was just setting himself up to die! Jack's expression said it all, and if Francesca's reputation was anything to go by, then she would be the one to do it. "I say we get our boat going, grab the gold and get the Hell out of here!"

"Okay, we leave the boat and take the gold. Who's with me?"

"Let's leave, Katie." Neither of us needed to stick around to know that it would be all for the gold. Nothing ever seemed to change around here… no one ever seemed to learn.

* * *

><p>I watched in silence as the crew started their work. It didn't take long for them to pick up their equipment and lug it to the top deck. A renewed sparkle could be seen in their eyes as the gold took over their senses. It was always about the money, even now. I had hoped that things may change in the 21st century, but no such luck. People were still only interested in one thing: fortune.<p>

"Okay, Warrior's in position, Murphy. Now can we please get the Hell out of here?!" Greer's voice rang out across the sea as he spoke to Murphy from the boat. A small nod was all it took for the crew to begin lugging various boxes and bags onto their little tugboat.

Katie and I stood further up the deck with our arms folded across our chests. My disappointed must have radiated from me whilst Katie was full of fear. I wish that I could feel as she did; sympathy for the unknowing group would have been better than my urge to rip into them. I wanted to punish them for taking away our chance, but I couldn't let that feeling overtake me. I couldn't- no, I wouldn't become one of those horrid men that had killed under Jack's rule. I couldn't let go of my humanity.

It soon became just Epps on deck as she placed the last of her equipment in position to be lowered; although we couldn't see Jack, we felt his energy surrounding the little orange boat. He was doing something, but I couldn't figure out what. I instantly noticed Katie looking back and forth from the woman and the tug; she was almost frantic. She ran forward before I could stop her. We both ended up pressed against the barriers as I finally grabbed onto her. Her body struggled against mine as I tried to make sense of what she doing.

"Stop! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" It was too late for us to go back now. Epps had seen us and from wherever he was, so had Jack.

"_**You stupid girl! Disappear now before I make you!"**_I wanted to fade away into nothing as he hissed into my mind, but I didn't allow myself to flee. I clenched the metal bar with tight fingers and stayed by Katie's side.

"You need to get them off the tug! They'll die!" I could feel his presence getting closer and so took my last chance to warn them. "Get off the boat! Hurry!"

"Don't start the boat! He'll-" Jack came out of nowhere. We barely had time to blink before he whisked us off in his arms. We landed in Katie's cabin just in time for the ship to be rocked with an explosion. Katie hit the wall whilst I slumped to the carpet. I ignored the burning sensation in my knees and kept my eyes down. In an instant my head was wrenched back by a cold hand wrapping itself in my hair.

"Now that wasn't very smart." He sent me a final glare before disappearing. His look of contempt barely registered with me as Katie immediately flung herself to the floor and banged her fists against the aged carpet. Her red hair flew around wildly as she continued to scream into the carpet. The saltiness of her tears assaulted my senses as she cried for whoever had been lost in the flames of the boat.

"Katie! Stop it! Stop!" She shuddered with sobs as I wrapped my arms around her small form.

"We were- this- this close to stopping it! He's going to- to win!"

"Sssh…" I felt very much like a mother at that moment. She clung to me like a child needing protection… in actual fact, that's exactly what she was. She was still very much the little girl that I'd seen all those decades ago. "We'll win this. I know it." We both knew that the likelihood of us succeeding was slim, but perhaps this latest incident was just what Epps needed to finally open her eyes.

* * *

><p>Katie had long since faded away from my arms. She hadn't said anything to me; she just disappeared before my eyes like snow melting under the sun. I didn't go after her. I appreciated that she needed time to gather herself once again and so remained sat on the bed in Jack's cabin. I had an urge to find out what was happening with the crew, but each time I was stopped by the memory of Jack's glare. I'd made him angry before, but this time he was <strong>furious<strong>. I suppose in his eyes he had every right to be.

"Oh, Anna…" I jumped up as the door hit the wall with a bang and in walked the monster that haunted me. His cool expression lit up as he looked at me. He was happy, but his hidden rage was easily spotted within his eyes. "Where's our little Katie?"

"Gone."

"Hmm… she can't hide for very long. Now come with me." I had no choice but to take his outstretched hand and let him take me to wherever he wished. To my surprise he didn't grip my wrist, instead he linked arms with me and grinned like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Do you want to know why I'm smiling?" Is that what he called it?

"Yes." I replied simply and waited in silence as he brought us down another hallway.

"The crew are falling apart. They're like a line of dominoes, really. You knock over one and the rest tumble down within seconds. They're becoming vulnerable."

"I suppose this pleases you…"

"Greatly. They're even turning on each other; Greer hurt that moron Munder's face against his fist. It was perfect!" Jack's laugh was enough to freeze even the warmest of summers. "It's time to pick them off one by one…but first, it's time for your punishment." I wanted to run to her as soon as I saw her. Katie struggled against the men that held her back by her arms as Jack pushed me into her room. "Sit on the bed."

"No!" I tried to free myself but his arm tightened around mine as he nudged me back over to the dust covered quilt. A weight seemed to be applied onto my body as Jack walked away; I couldn't have saved Katie even if I'd tried. The girl I'd come to think of as a sister gave her hardest glare up at our captor as he approached her and pulled her over to her closet by her hair. The doors sprang open and her rotted corpse swayed a little on its rope.

"Time for some fun." I couldn't shut my eyes as he held Katie up and placed her in front of her body. She tried to scratch and fight away from his grip, but he overpowered her easily. Tears poured down her face as she screamed for me to help her.

"I can't! Katie just stay strong! I need for you to stay strong!" She slowly gave up fighting and choked back a few sobs before staring at me in fear. "You keep that fight, you hear me?" Her head nodded as Jack continued to chuckle. I was mesmerised as her spirit seemed to sink into the corpse and my jaw dropped as she appeared to be as she used to. Her skin was glowing healthily, her eyes had the sparkle and her pulse could be heard steadily beating throughout the room.

"There we are. The perfect condition for my next move."

"J-jack? What are you doing?! I don't understand." Was Katie really alive again? She couldn't be!

"You'll see…" I wanted to cry as the men pulled out a cord that was similar to the one that had been wrapped around her corpse.

"NO! Katie, get away!" My shouts were in vain as the rope was wrapped around her neck and she was pulled up back inside the wardrobe. Jack set me on his knee as I struggled against his grip. I couldn't- no, I didn't want to see this! My tears stained the collar of my dress as they tied the cord around the bar inside the wardrobe. Within seconds her feet were kicking mid-air as she was hung once again. Her pale face turned an ugly shade of purple and her arms scratched at the rope around her neck. I sobbed as her choked gasps for air began to slow before all was silent. Her eyes made contact with mine once again before all movement stopped. She looked like a china doll as her skin began to pale as death took her once again.

"Poor, Katie… it's tragic really…" He drawled into my ear as I watched my friend's body sway as the men around her poked her body in glee. "Leave." The souls disappeared in a flash so that it was only the three of us in the room.

"Agh!" Katie seemed to fall out of the wardrobe and her corpse returned to its usual rotted state as the spirit fell to the ground. I immediately scratched my way out of Jack's grip and rushed over to my friend. She clung to me like the child she was and cried into my shoulder. Her small fists weakly beat against my shoulders as my body shook. It was like a never-ending horror film. It only seemed to get worse when I had begun to think that that wasn't possible.

"That is where the two of you belong… at my feet." I glared at his back as Jack whistled a tune and left the room.

"I- I can't- that was-"

"Sshhh…" My voice was shaky as I tried to remain as strong as I could for Katie. "I can't imagine what that felt like. I'm so sorry."

"It was horrid!"

"Please don't leave me, Katie…"

"Leave?" Her tearful gaze shot up to look at me.

"You know what I mean. Don't lose yourself… you're the only thing keeping me going."

"I understand… we need to carry on fighting no matter what he does, don't we?"

"Yes, Katie. We do. Otherwise no one else will."

* * *

><p><em>I'm about to do it your way<br>I will make your world unsafe  
>I never thought you'd get this far<br>It's insane_

_You don't believe what all the signs say_  
><em>I don't believe in judgment day<em>  
><em>But you won't be leaving here unharmed<em>

_'Cause I've been finding out_  
><em>Where you've broken in<em>  
><em>And I will take you out<em>  
><em>When I close you in<em>

_-Murder by Within Temptation-_


	18. Chapter 18

It was quiet on the ship. The crew had split up just like Jack had predicted. Epps was on her own mourning the loss of one of her team, Munder and Dodge were messing about in the galley as an attempt to distract each other from the inevitable pain they were feeling, Greer was draining a bottle of whisky and Murphy was walking around aimlessly with unneeded guilt filling his heart. All in all, everyone was broken.

I stayed quiet as Katie continued to hum her sad tune and spin around in circles. She hadn't spoken to me properly since reliving her death. I kept an eye on her, but she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She was just dancing with an invisible partner around the pool area. Perhaps she was imagining dancing with her father or something. I didn't know.

"Katie?" My voice echoed throughout the room; the only sound was of her shoes scraping and clipping across the dusty floor. "Katie?" She stopped, but didn't face me. Her head lowered a little as she waited for me to carry on. "We need to take advantage of this opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Her voice sounded so small that it was almost heart-breaking.

"They're all separated. I can stay with Jack and you can speak to Epps. It's a great chance for us."

"Do you even care that another person is dead?" She turned to face me with a questioning look upon her face. "Are you that cold that you don't care?"

"What happened to Santos is terrible, but we both knew that it couldn't have been stopped. We trie-"

"Tried?! That's all we ever do! That's all we can do and we fail each time! We can't win! We won't… win…" I could tell that she was exhausted; both emotionally and physically.

"So should we give up? Things can't get any worse for us! However, we can try and alter the fate of this crew. We can try and maybe fail… but we could succeed too. We can't give up - we've come too far."

"I- I- I-" I knew then what she needed. My arms wrapped around her small frame and I pulled her into my chest. Her head reached just below my nose and I pressed a kiss into her red locks. "I just want my parents. I want my mother to bake cookies and for my father to sneak me sweets before dinnertime."

"I know you do. I know." We stayed in silence for a few moments and revelled in the false sense of peace.

"So, what do we do now?" Katie's voice was muffled by her pressing her face into the fabric of my dress, but I heard her. I heard that little bit of hope in her voice.

"You talk to Epps, I'll talk to Jack. Epps is looking for you as we speak. It won't take her long to find the logbook and get the number of your cabin. Go wait for her there, okay?"

"Okay." She faded in my arms and I was left alone. I looked down at the bullet riddled pool and sighed as I heard the footsteps of Frank repeating his usual walk to the area. He was another one that refused to accept his condition and so it wouldn't take long for invisible shells to pierce into his body and for his blood to spill to the floor. I gave him a small nod as he entered the room.

"Where are you?" I searched for Jack's presence on the ship and found him to be in the control room. In a matter of moments I appeared behind him and watched as he listened to Munder and Dodge fooling around in the kitchens.

"You're getting faster at that."

"I had a good teacher." I mentally cringed at the memory of all the times I transported to the wrong place and was punished for my failures.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you know that."

'_100 to 1 somebody poisoned the passengers to get the gold.' _Oh, you have no idea how right you are, Dodge! His voice was fuzzy coming through the radio, but it was clear enough for me to guess that they were having some kind of bet.

'_Okay, Sherlock! If all the passengers were poisoned then why do you think these cans are safe?'_

'_They're still sealed. This stuff's been sealed for 40 years, it's gotta be safe!' _I let out a quiet laugh as they started a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Of course, Munder tried to get out of it when he lost the first round. I imagined him squirming at the thought of eating from the tin and smiled to myself as he continued to try and appeal to his friend's empathetic side. I thought it may have worked, but then Dodge replied in a sarcastic tone.

'_Winners don't empathise with losers… bon appetit!'_

"Idiots." Jack muttered before his hand shot out and brought me down on to his lap. The sound of the radio faded into the background as he looked at me with a cool expression. "What are you doing, little Anna?"

"I got bored." I lied as best I could and made sure to look in his eyes as I spoke. He squinted a little before nodding slowly.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I got bored. I don't really know any of the other passengers and my mother and Leon have strangely disappeared so you were the only one that I could talk to."

"Well, I do feel honoured."

'_Tell you something else - when we get back, I'm gonna take my money and buy you a bathtub!'_ The sound of raucous laughter brought me back to the radio in front of us.

"They sound like they're having fun in there."

"Don't they just."

"Can't you give them a break? They've just lost a friend in a horrific 'accident'." I didn't ignore the twitch in his jaw. It was the tell-tale sign that he was planning something.

"I could, but then I wouldn't be the bad guy."

'_What's- there's something on your-'_ There it was! Jack let out a laugh as the two men began to scream and shout.

"What have you done?!" Were they hurt? Has he tried to kill them?

"Just a harmless little bit of fun, Anna. Stop getting attached to them - that is your problem." He looked around suspiciously for a few moments before narrowing his eyes at me. "Where's your shadow?"

"Katie… she needed to be alone."

"Why? She's always trailing after you like a lost little puppy."

"Your punishment affected her a lot more than I realised. She barely acknowledges my presence." It was partially true. It had taken me hours to get her to even look in my direction, never mind interact with me.

"Poor Katie…" He muttered before smirking at me. "Sit on the floor." He pointed to his feet and spread his legs a little so that I could sit on the floor in between them. I grimaced at the sight of the dirty wood and grumbled as my legs touched the dust covered ground. My body involuntarily shuddered as his hand stroked through my hair in a slow, soothing motion. Every so often his fingers would tug at knots that had begun to form within the long tendrils and he would take his time to carefully straighten the kinks. I had to admit that I was beginning to steadily become confused at this somewhat affectionate moment we were having.

"Wh-"

"Shh. Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" I didn't understand. The atmosphere was calm, yes, but the sadness and grief still hung heavy in the air. A small buzz came from the new heartbeats that brought life to the ship, but Jack's dark presence overwhelmed whatever light they gave off.

"I'm winning. I'm gonna win, Anna. We're nearly ready to move on."

"M-move on?" He couldn't mean- he couldn't mean that his quota was nearly filled… could he? I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let Katie be trapped in eternal damnation.

"Another tugboat after this, and we'll be ready to find a new vessel. You can cut your ties with that little brat and finally accept this new life. You never know, maybe you'll even help me fill the next container with tasty, fresh souls. It's awfully tiring work."

"I'd never help you!" That was when his soft hands changed to vice grips. I let out a small squeak as he pulled on my hair until I was stood facing him.

"That's where you're wrong. I think you're close to becoming a true demon. I think you're close to letting go and allowing me to fuck your little world into oblivion."

"You always have set yourself goals that were too ambitious." I don't know what came over me, but soon enough I was straddling his legs and pressing my chest against his. The grip in my hair never loosened but he did nudge my head to the side slightly so that the left side of my neck was bare. My lips brushed against his as I hissed my next words. "I won't let you win. I will make sure that this ship is destroyed before you fill your precious quota!" Our lips clashed in an angry kiss; his mouth seemed to swallow mine as I bit and nipped at whatever piece of him I could. The strange, lust filled encounter was broken as Jack brought his face to my neck and pierced my skin with his teeth. "Agh!" I felt my blood drip down onto my chest as he continued to devour me. It seemed like years before he brought his head back up and stared at me. My blood dripped down his chin as he gave me a broad smile; his usually white teeth were stained red and he reminded me of one of the vampires that I'd read in one of mother's books.

"Are you sure you aren't close to giving in? This would say otherwise."

"I'm sure. I'm not giving in. I'm merely playing with the chess pieces that I have left."

"Denial is a beautiful thi-" His smile dropped suddenly and he pushed me back so that I fell onto the ground. "Where the Hell is Katie?"

"She's beginning to undo your work, I suspect." I gave a small laugh as he brought his boot down onto my ribs. I carried on laughing even as he disappeared and my blood disappeared as if it was never there. "Whoopsie!"

* * *

><p>Jack hadn't returned since he disappeared. I imagine he was continuing his reign of terror over Katie or was with Epps somewhere. Strangely, I found myself not caring either way. A cold, empty sort of feeling filled my stomach. I couldn't fathom why it had just appeared, but it felt like a bucket of ice water had been washed over me.<p>

From what I could tell, Murphy was just leaving the Captain's quarters, Munder and Dodge were still together and Greer was… I couldn't feel the fifth presence. I could usually feel them all, but Greer was nothing. He- was he dead? I should be able to feel the warmth of his heart and the hum of his life-force, but I couldn't feel anything. Had Jack killed him? No, he had gone to Epps… Then who- Francesca. It had to be. The money hungry woman must have got to him. I couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful, but I was sure that Greer had a fiancé or something back home. Would he have really cheated on his lady with that witch? I was about to return to my cabin when I felt a pulse nearby. I carefully peeked around the corner and saw Epps looking a little worse for wear. Katie's white dress caught my attention and I noticed her looking over at me from around the corner at the opposite side of the room.

'_Greer?' _I mouthed to her. She shook her head solemnly before disappearing from view just as the rest of the group came back.

"Any sign of him?"

"No, we looked all over." Epps looked down slightly before glancing at Dodge as he began talking.

"The man's severely pissed off. It seems to happen to everybody that gets on this boat." Jack was brilliant at playing the clueless man as he continued to play his little game with them.

"You think people poisoned the passengers to get to the gold? Don't you think that's a little-"

"Extreme? Yeah, but if the shoe fits." Dodge was about to continue talking when he noticed the locket around Epps' neck. I squinted and saw that it was the one from Katie's corpse. I wonder how Katie felt about her having one of the only connections to her parents. "Hey, what's with the heart?"

"I found it. It belonged to this little girl."

"What girl?" I wanted to laugh at Munder's mystified face, but quickly shut up as Epps opened her mouth.

"She told me to get off this boat." That's my girl! I felt like grinning as I realised that Katie had already done enough damage to make Epps question this ghost ship.

"You mean she's talking to you now?"

"What the Hell are you guys talking about?" Munder quickly bounced off Dodge's question with one of that was more direct.

"You're seeing ghosts, Epps?"

"Hey, look just forget it. So the ship's got a few kinks in it… look, I just say we stick with Munder's specs and we try to fix the ship." I could have hit him as Dodge stopped her from replying. He was waving off his only chance at survival and didn't even realise it.

"Well, there's like no way five people and the gold are gonna fit on any raft(!)"I let out an unladylike snort as his sarcasm tickled somewhere within me. I hadn't been this amused in a long time. It felt good.

"Murphy's not going anywhere right now, and we're not leaving him. We stick with the plan: fix the boat. Let's get going, guys. Come on!" That was all it took. Epps took charge and before long they were all getting to work with the welding that needed to be done. I wanted to jump in and tell them to just leave right now, but I could see that they thought this was there only plan. It wasn't; they could easily make a raft, but then they'd have to leave the gold… and something told me that even now, they didn't think that was on the table.

"Anna-Louise?" I looked behind me at the Captain as he approached and joined me in watching the team in their element. "I managed to speak to Murphy, but I fear that it was all too late."

"Jack did something to him, didn't he?" I hadn't missed that he was unconscious in the bottom of the fish tank.

"Yes. He played his usual mind games with him."

"Maybe we'll be lucky with this group." I looked back down at the dark-haired woman that was the honorary Captain of this little crew. "She's strong. She's hard-headed. She's got clear vision that isn't swimming in gold. I think she might be the one for us."

As if on cue, Epps looked upwards from the water and although she couldn't see us - I knew that she felt us.

* * *

><p><em>Your eyes are swallowing me<br>Mirrors start to whisper  
>Shadows start to sing<br>My skin's smothering me  
>Help me find a way to breathe<em>

_Time stood still_  
><em>The way it did before<em>  
><em>It's like I'm sleepwalking<em>  
><em>Fell into another hole again<em>  
><em>It's like I'm sleepwalking<em>

_-Sleepwalking by Bring Me the Horizon-_

* * *

><p>AN: I did want to get this up sooner, but I figure that it hasn't taken me about 3 months to update, so ya'll should be satisfied with this relatively short gap.<p>

So within this chapter, Katie has spoken to Epps in her cabin, Greer has died without anyone realising - although Anna felt it and Katie confirmed it - and Murphy is locked in what will be his resting place. Wow! This cast certainly go through a lot in such a short space of time!

How did you like Anna's integration? Do you think she's going to give in or will she stay strong?

Please review and let me know how you feel about this fic now that it's nearing the end! I love hearing from you all - Thanks to **TheUndeadPlayer, Tini Rini, aislin94, PumpkinMaama **and** Nirvana14** for reviewing the previous chapter and saying hello! :)

Now, Uni is starting up next week, but I am gonna try and do my best to update as soon as I can. I do have most of the next chapter planned so I think I can do it!

Mikki xx


	19. Chapter 19

My mouth moulded with his as I allowed him to grind his hips into mine.

It was disgusting… I was disgusting.

It was wrong of me to use Leon like this. I'd seen him for the first time in ages a little more than an hour ago, and now here I was playing with his emotions.

The kiss was a distraction. I'd gotten bored with waiting for the outcome of Katie's interaction with Epps and as usual, my mind had wandered. My thoughts had strayed onto less than innocent things.

Jack must be doing something to me. I couldn't be feeling so attracted and lustful towards the man that had forced himself upon me and then killed me. So, when Leon had appeared out of nowhere, I collared him and brought him to my old cabin. Now here I was with my dress bunched around my waist and his fingers trailing the bare skin of my upper legs. His lips latched onto my neck as I moved my face out of the way.

Guilt.

Guilt and sadness.

That was taking over me now. Guilty over my thoughts towards the demon that ran the ship, and sadness towards how low I had sunk.

This wasn't me. This shameful girl wasn't me. What was I turning into? I was acting like a wanton harlot that was earning her next purse of coins. I was acting like… my mother.

"Get off." He didn't move; his hands continued on their travels on my skin. "Stop!" Leon quickly moved backwards and looked down at me breathless. "I cannot… it's not right." I expected a slap or a kick as I usually got from denying Jack, but instead his eyes softened and he flopped down onto the bed next to me.

"It's alright, Anna. I understand." He probably believed I was worried due to my past trauma, so I allowed him to keep that thought. It was better than the reality.

"I wish that I was human again. It seemed like such a chore to live under my father's strict rules, but now I really do appreciate how much he was trying to protect me."

"No one could have predicted this, Anna. It is a thing of nightmares. Creatures like Ferriman aren't supposed to exist."

"Yet here we are." I rolled over to look at him properly. "My father protected me from all the boys at home, but he forgot to mention the monster that would await me at sea. I think he would have acted a lot differently if he'd known about Jack." We shared a small smile at the thought of our past lives.

"My mother was the same. My father was mostly at sea whilst I was growing so she would always be the one protecting me when I was younger. Of course, as I became older the protection turned into lectures of how I should behave in school and get a good career. I could have been a writer with my vast imagination, but instead I chose the water. I chose to be a salvager like my father, and here I am now paying for it."

"I'm sure your mother was proud anyway. It takes a lot of courage to be on the sea for such lengths of time. No one can predict how the weather may change or how strong the currents will get."

"Or how mermaids aren't the most dangerous things out here." He attempted a joke but his voice faded off towards the end. "What do you think will happen if we manage to get free of Jack?"

"I think you will finally find peace. I don't know if I ever truly believed in God, but I think your parents are waiting for you on the other side, Leon. You need to cling onto that hope."

"What about you?"

"I- I truly don't know. I may be dead, but I'm not a spirit like yourself or Katie. I think that even if I stop him from taking this ship down into the depths, I shall still drown under the waves and be trapped with him forever."

"You truly have no idea of what will happen to you?"

"No. I am like Jack, so it would make sense for me to be taken to Hell with him."

"You are **nothing** like Ferriman."

"Perhaps not in personality, but my body is now paired with his. I am his other half. My destiny is not one of happiness."

"I hope you are wrong." Leon replied quietly after a few moments. He suddenly shot up from the bed and grasped my hand. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" I tried my hardest to focus on whatever had spooked my friend but came up with nothing. His expression was one of fear so I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. Jack's energy was split. How could that be?

"What's he doing, Anna?"

"Sshhh…" He appeared to be hovering near Epps whilst another part of him, perhaps just his power of telekinesis, seemed to be elsewhere. "He's at the aquarium, I think."

"Why?" The penny dropped in that moment.

"Murphy."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, a filler, but I felt the need to explain myself.<p>

My University and health has just made it impossible for me to focus right now. I either have no time, or I'm sleeping due to my chronic fatigue. Yes, I have uploaded a couple of other things because I've had a lot of inspiration for those ideas, but Bound kinda dropped off the radar. However, along with a few other thoughts, Bound is making a comeback and will be **one** of my priorities.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know why I've been gone. I would say I'm going on a mini-hiatus with this story and my others so I can just focus on the little inspiration I have for some other things, but that wouldn't be fair. So, expect sparse updates, but have no fear because this fic will be finished!

My dissertation and assignment deadlines finish in April, but hopefully this will be finished by then.

So, I just wanted to update you all on what's been stopping me from completing this like I promised.

Thanks to **Searching For Wonderland** for leaving another fabulous review!

I hope no one is too disappointed with me, but if you've ever been in your final year at college/university then you will surely understand how tough it can make things.

Have a nice day or night wherever you are,

Mikki xx


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of my racing feet echoed through the ship as I ran towards the aquarium. I made it to the steps and froze as the captain of the tugboat banged furiously at the glass whilst water swirled at his ankles. Would showing myself frighten him even more? I stayed hidden in the shadows debating on whether to announce my presence to him; I wouldn't be able to stop Jack from filling the chamber with water, but perhaps I could give Murphy some peace of mind? As I looked back up I noticed that the seawater was at his waist now and he had slumped against the glass in acceptance of his fate.

"Do you see now, Anna? Your fighting is pointless." Jack lifted my chin up with his hand. "I always win."

"Why are you doing this to him?" He wiped away a few tears that had fallen down my cheeks and smiled coldly.

"He deserves to suffer. He deserves to choke on his precious sea until he feels the cold grip of death… or of me!" Jack laughed to himself before gripping the back of my neck and guiding me towards the aquarium. I stood solemnly in front of the glass as Murphy made eye contact with both of us. The water was just beginning to touch his chest now and he banged at the transparent wall in front of him.

"You're gonna lose, Ferriman! Epps will work it all out, I know it!" He yelled in anger as Jack just shook his head at the man's words.

"Goodbye, Murph. It was fun whilst it lasted." The Captain ignored the demon and looked down at me in surprise.

"Kid, don't you worry. Epps will find a way save you and anyone else this sick bastard has locked up on this ship!" He thought I was alive. I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face as he began to tread water in an effort to keep floating.

"Oh, don't you know, Murphy…?" A choked gasp came from my throat as Jack ferociously punched his fist through my back and out of my chest; my lifeless heart was in his hand. "She's already mine." Both men looked at me, one in glee and the other in sadness, as blood dripped from my mouth and down my dress. I stumbled towards the glass and put my hand out near Murphy's. I barely acknowledged Jack removing his hand and my blood fading away into nothing; I kept my gaze on the older man in front of me as he finally stopped fighting and became submerged under the water. His blue eyes stayed locked on my face and he placed his palm over where mine was as he used up the last few breaths of air that he had taken. At first he seemed calm, but then as his lungs began to fill with his much loved sea he began to panic. It was all too late though. Within a few seconds his body stilled and I felt a new presence next to me as another heartbeat faded on the boat. I turned around slowly and saw Murphy staring at his newly marked palm before moving his head to look at me.

"You're dead too? How long?"

"I was a passenger on this ship with my mother. I was alive for a few days longer than the others before he killed me too." My voice was devoid of emotion as I watched Murphy carefully; he hadn't shown any signs of acknowledgement yet and I was worried that he would become like the others who constantly relived their murders.

"Bastard!" He suddenly shouted and swung his fist at Jack. The demon laughed and dodged the shots for a few moments before slamming the new spirit against the tank.

"Here's the first rule: weak little ghosts don't get to beat me." Murphy struggled before screaming in pain as his mark lit up a bright red. "That was your first warning." Jack stepped backwards and allowed the man to drop to the floor. "Now, where can I put you so that you won't be a bother?" I'd had enough of this show that he was putting on and silently faded away to where the remains of the crew were. I stayed behind the opening to the engine room and listened as Epps gave another of her speeches.

"We'll keep this sucker afloat for as long as it takes to get picked up."

"Son of a bitch! We may just get out of this yet!" Dodge let his disbelief show in his tone, but I could tell that he had more hope now than before.

"Zillionaires!" I clenched my fists at the mention of the gold. It angered me how that was still so important to them, but I suppose that was another ray of happiness that they had. The thought of having a better life once this was over was keeping them going, so who was I to take that away from them?

"I want you to check on the bridge when you're done here and watch our drift. I'm gonna see if I can find Greer down below!" I quickly turned myself invisible just as she exited the engine room and left the comedic duo on their own; I watched Epps call down the corridor for Greer as she tried to find her friend. This continued for a small while before we turned another corner and saw Katie waiting for us. Her face was in shadow and she stayed silent as Epps carefully made her way forward. "Katie?" I could smell death coming from the elevator shaft and so immediately knew that Greer's body was there. "Greer?! Jesus!" Epps raced towards her friend in shock and reached out to touch his cold hand. The picture of his fiancée was in between his fingers; the ship had ruined another life. Katie took my outstretched hand and we waited for Epps to turn around so we could show her the truth that may just save her life.

"Come with me." Epps turned her head as Katie placed her palm on her shoulder. "I want to show you something." At the same time we shut our eyes and focused upon the bloody memories of when the ship was turned into a place filled with death and murder. Once I was sure that my memories had been transferred to Katie I let go of her hand and transported myself back to the Engine Room. I needed to make sure that the two remaining men weren't putting themselves in danger. There was no sign of Dodge and I could feel the warmth of Munder's soul in the room but couldn't see him.

"Hello?" I hesitated before calling out to him. Where was he? I moved over to the rail and leant forwards to look into the murky water. There he was! I quickly picked up a tool that had been left on the side and threw it into the seawater. That caught his attention; he quickly rose up to the surface and took off his goggles to look at me in astonishment.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Then I felt it; the third presence. Jack was here.

"You need to get out of the water! Please, there's no time!" I motioned for him to hurry as he continued to just stare at me in wonder. "QUICKLY!" He finally snapped out of his daze and began to move forward. My hair whipped around as I frantically tried to see where Jack was.

"AGH!" My eyes widened as I saw blood began to tint the water surrounding Munder. "My leg! My fucking leg!" A low groan rumbles through the room before I notice Munder beginning to get dragged under. "Help me! Help! Dodge!" He soon becomes submerged and the unseen force of Jack keeps me pinned to the railing so that I can't try and intervene. Bubbles rise up as the water begins to crash against the walls from where Munder is trapped. More blood dyes the water before it all suddenly stops. I stay still as the water calms and I squint to see what is left of Munder's body lying on the floor. Bits of skin and bone litter the ground and his eyeless face seems look back at me.

For the first time in what feels like years…

I scream.

I scream until my throat feels sore, but can't tear my gaze from the horror before me. The metallic scent of blood mixes with the salt of the sea to create a sour taste at the back of my mouth. I'd failed…again.

"_**I told you that I was going to win."**_

"NO!" My eyes finally clench shut as Epps' pained shout echoes from the aquarium. She's found him. The man who was like a father to her was dead; just like most other people that were aboard this ship. A small hand grabbed mine before I felt myself being pulled towards the room where Epps was. She banged her fists against the tank furiously.

"No! Come on! You can't die on me!" Her energy quickly faded and she dropped to the floor with a thud. "Come on…" Her sobs were the only sound in the room; Murphy's bloated body floated in the water and his hand still held the picture of Jack from the Lorelei. Katie stood behind me as I slowly walked over to the crying woman and knelt before her.

"Epps… I know that you're hurting right now, believe me we both understand the pain of what you're going through, but you need to get up." I kept silent about Munder's death; it wouldn't do for her to be mourning for him as well when she had to try and keep a level head as best she could. "You need to carry on fighting and beat Jack. Do you understand?" She stilled for a moment before looking up at me.

"What he did to you- he- he's not going to go down without a fight, is he?"

"No, so that's why you need to get up and carry on. You need to help us beat him in memory of your friends and everyone else that has suffered at his hand." Epps looked at Katie for a moment before getting to her feet.

"Dodge. He'll be next." She said with a final tone before racing towards the bridge. I stared after her until I couldn't see her anymore.

"This is it, isn't it?"

"Yes, Katie. This is the end. You'll be with your parents before the night is through." A smile grew on her face before she gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran in to my awaiting arms.

"Never forget about me." I choked back a cry and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't, I promise. You'll always be my little sister and best friend. **Always**."

* * *

><p><em>Nothing goes as planned<em>

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_-In My Veins by Andrew Belle-_

* * *

><p>AN: New update finally! Sorry, Uni has been a bitch, but that will be over soon just like this fic! I really loved writing this chapter; it's full of such strong emotions that I thought I'd lighten it up at the end with a bit of Anna&amp;Katie friendship since you all love the pair together. As I said, we are nearly at the end now. I've got the remaining chapter to be written up and then I have a little epilogue for you all to sink your teeth into :)<p>

Oh, and yes Anna ran towards the aquarium before because I feel that she would probably be too distracted to focus on transporting herself to the aquarium. (that's just me being picky in case you all noticed too hehe)

Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this update and the next chapter should be up either next month or after April 14th since that is my dissertation/thesis deadline and that is what has been kicking me lately.

If there are any errors within the chapter then just politely let me know; I'll re-read it again once it's live so hopefully there isn't any!

Mikki xx


End file.
